One Change
by Talon88.1
Summary: Skeletor has Arisen, and Eternia looks to the Masters for protection. But before the arrival of the Six, they are no match. Without Heman or Shera, the only hope left, is in the hands of a pampered princess, a warrior woman, and a exiled demon....
1. Intro

One Change.

By

Matthew Goldsmith

Prologue.

One Change has undergone a major change (no pun intended), as a someone commented that if I really do want to do something totally differant, I cant have Adora be

Adam in female form. I have now restarted my story, hopefully better than last time. I hope to make a better plot, and really do think that this time, its right. But...who

knows? But it will still feature one of my Original Characters, Talon, who you will (hopefully) like. THIS IS GOING TO BE ADORA/OC, or TEELA/OC, NO

ADAM!!! I like adam, I really do, but I WANT TO DO SOMETHING DIFFERANT WITH THIS STORY!!! Just so you know, He-Man is not in this fic, but She-ra MAY, repeat MAY, come into

play later.

PS: if anyone can tell me WTF is up with this Document processer, please tell me, as its constantly ruining my planing with the structure and sentence style. Thanks!

Oh, also, I own nothing of the He-Man universe, but i do claim Talon and the Six, as wel as any other characters that i come up with. GOT IT?


	2. The Start

Hey there, thanks for going past the intro!! now i know that there are those of you who read the whole thing, and i am really hoping that you would be kind enough to leave at least one review! i know, its SOOO hard to type a sentence or two about the story you JUST read, but hey...

Anyway, i hope that you can tell me what i am doing well, and what is really crappy. mind you, im not to happy with the last two chapters, and that means the newest one im uploading after i finish this AN, but i will revise at a later date. i know that the last few chapters are pretty heavy on the personal side, but im trying to set up the characters in a beleivable way. if its not going well by your standard, tell me. if it is, tell me! please, just write a review. really.

OK, Thanks!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

One Change

Chapter One.

The Eternian palace was a grand structure, with high, thick white walls, battlements and towers that covered all that the eye could see. The subtle colors of white, soft brown and beaten gold gleamed in the morning sun, surrounded by the clashes of greens that dotted it in the gardens, sitting atop the cliff side, it was a fortress and a symbol of peace, one that had endured for many a year, and hopefully would remain for many more.

The grunts and gasps of the sparring warriors filled the air as they fought, lithe movements fast and hard, but soft and bendable at the same time. One, with waist length roan hair and jade green eyes, clothed in white and gold of the Captain of the Guard, threw yet another fist at her opponent, trying to grab her shoulder length bright blond hair. The other warrior, her sky-blue eyes hard, ducked under that attack and in an instant, and dropped to the ground and swept the legs out from under Teela, who landed all to easily on her back, only to roll and spring back up just as fast.

Wiping the sweat from her eyes, Teela regarded her best friend of nineteen years with surprise. After all, it was not everyday that Adora, Princess of Eternia, and just now, secretly training, managed to catch her by surprise.

"Not too bad Adora, soon enough you might be able to beat me full on." Smiling as she spoke, she clasped Adoras hand and hauled her to her feet. "Hopefully however, you wont ever need it." Still smiling, Teela flicked a few loose strands from her face, and regarded the palace ground that were still shaded in the twilight glow of dawn. The fewer guards about the better, for King Randor, for all his wisdom, still refused to allow his only remaining child to be trained by arguably the finest warriors on the world.

Adora, long used to Teela's watchful nature, only shrugged her shoulders and shook put her long hair while taking her own swift glance about the grounds. Knowing that their time was short till the castle began to fully awaken, they both moved quickly back to their adjourning chambers, content to call it a day until the evening.

Closing the door softly, Adora slowly slid down the frame to the floor with her head tilted back. _God damn it. Damn it, damn it damn it. No matter how hard I try, I can only get so close to beating her. No matter how much training, even after eight years, her recent battles with Skeletor and his group always give her real world experience, which I cant match. Damn it. _

Angry at herself for her weakness despite her best efforts, she climbed to her feet and hit the shower, knowing from the first time that her father wasn't the king for no reason and would notice the smell of sweat that pervaded her body. Leaning her head to the wall and letting the warm water soak into her sore self, Adora reflected back on what made her choose this path.

_**Eight Years Ago**_

Eleven year old Adora raced through the stone hallways of her home, passing and ducking under the various people that passed along at the same time. Knowing that her father would be home soon, she skidded to a halt at the edge of the front door, wanting to surprise her dad as he made his way back from the battle to which he had been called. Hiding in the shadows of the massive door frame, she was overlooked at the sudden influx and running of frantic medics to the gates, which opened inward to reveal a bruised and battered group of Masters, and King Randor, bleeding heavily from several wounds across his body.

Adora, still hidden within the darkness, got an up close look at the trail of blood and the ashen face of her father, the one man she had always thought to be and invincible figure, a immortal god among men. Seeing him so decrepit shattered her already flagging sense of security, and made her realize in an instant, that this world was dangerous. Running from the alcove, she ignored the sudden cry of her name by her mother, needing to be alone, needing time to think.

Racing to her safe place, a small forested grove, complete with a waterfall, she hunkered down and cried, desperatly trying to come to terms with her changing view of the world. _It cant be! Daddy cant die! He's Dad!_ _Dad's never die! So he cant! _But deep down, so deep she tried to never think about it, she knew the truth. Her tears still pouring down, every discomfort was amplified a fold. The hard boulder at her back, the cold spray of the waterfalls mist, even the gentle breeze seemed mocking and harsh. The voice spoke softly but firmly, telling the small child what the truth was, regardless of her choice. _Father can die, die easily, today or tomorrow, and if that happens, what then? Will you run and hide forever? You cant you know...eventually, everyone will leave or die, and then what? When everyone else is gone, then what?_

_Run?_

_Or Fight._

Adoras small blue eyes shot open at the sudden ideas that sprang into her mind. Images of fighting and protecting her father, images of praise being showered on her and her battle prowess being acknowledge by all who saw her. In a second, her tears had dried and her resolve hardened. In that second, Adora the Warrior was born.

Alas, it was not to be. Randor, would not allow for his only child ot enter into any sort of fighting or training regime, and would not back down on it.

Adora, never one to be beaten, turned to her very best friend in the whole worldTeela, Man-at-Arms adopted daughter, who was currently being trained by the Masters themselves, for she was to join them one day. They struck a deal, and pinky swore to never tell a soul of the plan. The very next morning, they begantraining...

_**Present Day**_

_I know that I could be hurt in battle, but Father STILL refuses to allow me to accompany him to any sort of fight, even to a sparring match! That's just stupid!_ Drying her hair in that knot that only women seem to know how to do (the one where its held in the air. Really, how does that work?) She got ready of bed, and slipped under the covers after brushing her long golden locks, and her last thought before drifting off was: _Well, you never know what tomorrow brings..._


	3. What the Hell?

Chapter Two

Tomorrow would bring more then anyone else on Eternia could imagine, as Skeletor, who had been silent for more then two months, was about to spring his newest weapon on the unsuspecting Masters. Embedded in the forehead of his Ram-Staff, was a small black gem, around two inches in diameter, which pulsed with shadows, seeming to draw the essence of night into itself, while at the same time, pushing it out at double the pace.

His Evil warriors grouped behind him, he knew that this time, this time he would win the battle for Greyskull, for the Scrolls of the Avions had greatly detailed the power which was now in his grasp. The scrolls promised power beyond imagining held tightly within its black interior. Himself and Evil Lynn had tried to determine it exact power levels, but all their attempts had been coldly refused.

Not one to be blunt, Skeletor had decided that the best way to see judge its power was to test it against his enemies. After all, if it worked, he would keep it, if not, he would destroy it. Passing through the slight magical sensor that anyone would trigger within a certain distance of Greyskull, he knew that the Masters would arrive shortly after himself. Knowing he had little time, he and his warriors sped up, arriving only a minute later at its foot.

Castle Greyskull was one of the most powerful and potent repositories for magical power in the entire land. Its massive grey gates, forming the drawbridge that lay between its grey lower and upper carved jaws, (Grey is a theme around there) stood as the only physical barrier against all comers. But its unseen power allowed for only those possessing great magical power to access to ancient secrets.

The cry of the Sorceress was heard and heeded by all Masters, and just as quickly were they off, with only Adora left standing on the platform as she watched three of her most important people, Her father, her best friend, and her god-father, all leaving for a deadly battle while she stood on the sidelines, feeling helpless and inadequate.

Turning sharply on her heel, she raced off the medical room, where she assisted the staff in readying the room for the injuries that were sure to follow. _Even if I cannot fight, I WILL do something for my family!_

_Even with my new power, these Masters are quite annoying. _Skeletor could not conceal his irritation at the battles progression, as his forces and those accursed Masters were still too evenly matched. Firing off blasts of golden energy at Man-at-Arms and his vile King Randor, Skeletor was quite vexed when they continued to dodge his attacks. Evil Lynn, engaged once more with her own rival, Man-at-Arms daughter, and the others fighting all out, he was on his own. _Still, soon they shall learn what the meaning of pain really is!_ Cackling as all arrogant villains must, he invoked the gems power, and sent a wave of black eldritch fire sweeping towards the deadly pair before him.

Randor had long fought against Skeletor, and had seen almost every one of his attacks and abilities. He knew that with a lot of effort and some luck, he could defeat him every time. But as Skeletors body refused to age, his did. Eight years ago, he could have beaten Skeletor by himself, but as of late, always needed his equally ageing partner Duncan to aid him. Leaping over the wave, Duncan fired off twin blasts, only to be shocked as Skeletor lazily absorbed them and fired them back at double power. Landing, Randor was the unfortunate one to take both blasts full on, only to skid backwards in a heap. Man-at-Arms, roared as he let loose a flurry of blows against his enemy, dodging in turn Skeletors twin swords. After several seconds of combat, Skeletor once again sent his foe flying backwards into the heat of the battle.

As Duncan and Randor prepared for another round, Skeletor simply laughed, a high shrill sound, yet oddly, with an underlying deeper tone. Waving his hand in a negligent gesture, Beastman and Trap-jaw rushed to engage the two. His foes occupied, as he was a good host, Skeletor raised his staff at the gates of Greyskull, and began his attack on its defenses. The black energy gathered at the tip, charging up for its first blow, when out of the blue, a loud crack filled the air. Skeletor, having felt the vibration of the staff, looked towards the head, seeing that his supposed power-gem had in fact, cracked in two.

_Its time_ was the only thought to pass through his thick skull before he and all the others in the barren field before Greyskull were thrown down by the now very active opal. With a shriek of whirling air, and the boom of thunder in the suddenly blackened sky through which tore thick bolts of lightning. Bolts tore the ground apart, stone flew through the swirling air, and the gem gleamed from within a vast column of blackish-silver fire and from it, six other bolts shot from its top, one each of gold, blue, white, purple, red, and green, to which Skeletor raised his arms and cried out an incantation:

_Power Untold,_

_Of Demon Warriors Old,_

_I Summon you once More,_

_To serve me in my War!!_

The instant that he finished that chant, the six bolts vanished into the horizon, and the pillar collapsed down to a thin line of fire, only barely covering the gem, before shirking down even more to a single point, then exploding outward in into another pillar that blew away the cloud cover and tore the earth apart before disappearing into nothingness once again.

Picking themselves up once more, the two groups tried to pierce the vast, slowly swirling dust cloud, to no avail. Skeletor watched in breathless anticipation for it to disperse, for he had gambled much on this one throw of the dice. The dust cloud slowly blew away from the crater, reveling the kneeling form of a man...


	4. Waking Dream

Chapter Three

The smoke finally setting, this new person stood slowly, breathing deeply of the freshly stirred air. His black glasses covered his eyes completely, while his long lean legs, covered in bark blue pants bent and creaked as he moved them. Raising his lean arms, with only a short-sleeved grey shirt, covered by a dark blue vest, and cracking the knuckles, with the pops being heard by the Masters from several yards away. He looked completely normal, except for two things: His height, at least six feet high, was not uncommon for this world, but his rangy appearance, devoid of all the massive muscles that often made up someone of that size in that place, was odd. The only other thing that really stood out was that of his right arm. Wrapped from under the sleeve to each finger individually bound, no trace of the flesh could be seen on the entirety of his right arm.

His head twisted and turned to work out the kinks, his gaze obscured completely by his shades, which in turn reflected back all their own questioning looks. His stare coming to rest on Skeletor, He spoke in a surprisingly normal tone, not high, and not deep, just...average. "You are the one who summoned me." It was not a statement, he _knew _who had brought him into this plane.

Skeletor at last found his voice, to which he made his desires known. His shrill voice cut the deathly calm that had settled like a knife, to which the Masters responded like the well trained fighters that they were.

They stood little chance.

As the Masters once more fought the Evil Warriors, Skeletor turned to his newest fighter, and spoke once more. "The scrolls tell me that my control over you is limited, so I shall make this quick. Talon, Demon Warrior, I command you to destroy the Masters of the Universe!"

Talon, secretly rolling his eyes, still was bound by the magical compulsion of the binding spell. Turning towards the battle, he took only one glance before striking. With a quickness that beguiled the senses, he vanished from over two-hundred feet away, and appeared before Stratos, sixty feet in the air. Before the startled Master had any chance, his head was grabbed in a vice like grip, twirled and thrown at high speed, straight down. The audible crunch was heard by all, but rapidly drowned out by Ram-Man's war cry and pounding charge.

Landing gracefully, Talon turned to Ram-Man and sidestepped his charge smoothly. Sweeping his leg up till it was vertical with the rest of his body, he brought it down in a devastating kick onto Ram-Mans head, all in the space of a second. The sharp crack of split metal filled the air as Ram-Man, for the first time meeting something harder then his head, toppled to his knees by Talons one kick. Once more twisting and leaping out of the path of Duncans cannon blast, Talon flicked his wrist, and a three-and-a-half foot long blade, seemingly formed from pure electricity, sprang into being. Slashing it backhanded, he cut the next three blasts clean in two, which detonated in the air behind him.

As the Evil Warriors sat back and watched, the Masters were fully occupied by this new ally, and he had already beaten two of them! Duncan and Randor, the remaining fighters, charged against this man, who had so severely harmed their friend. Duncan stayed at a distance, charging his cannon and waiting for his shot, while Randor did all that he could to keep his attention fully on himself. The clash of their blades filled the air, sparks flying with every hit, and Randors grunts and gasps for breath filled every space in between. Talon, almost complete oppisete of Randor, seemed almost bored, his face blank of all emotion, though the sweat that had begun to trickle down his face attested to Randors prowess.

In the instant that Randor ducked under Talons slash, and brutally countered, only to hit air, Man-at-Arms took his shot. The overcharged beam struck Talon hard enough slam him into and _shatter _a large tree a dozen feet away. Skeletor, seeing his new found fighter break a twenty foot tree into a million splinters, knew that it was gonna be trouble. So distracted by this scene, he did not sense Teela's stealthy approach, and only barely block her double handed downstroke, which took his staff clean on the black opal embedded in its forehead. The razor edge of her snake-headed staff struck the gem in the very center of the crack running down its middle. Not noticing this, Skeletor thrust her back with the butt end of his staff right to her stomach, where she landed flat on her back, only to look up and meet the golden-black glow of the charging power trapped within the Ram-staff. Eyes wide, she saw as though time itself had slowed, she saw every particle of energy gathering at the tip of the gem, she saw her death. In a blink of an eye, she witnessed the change of Eternia's future.

The gem shattered.

The black gale that tore across her body sliced her in several places, as jewel fragments flew through the air. The dark energy that had been trapped within it broke free, and tendrils of it rippled across ever person in the area, before settling about Talons lean figure. Teela could only watch as he straightened as though shocked, his mouth gaping open.

Randor, seeing this, swung his large broadsword with all him might at Talons neck, intent on finishing this fight right then and there. A burst of power ripped through Talons body, once more tossing all near him to their knees, with Randors blade knocked aside as though it was nothing more then a twig. The very earth tearing up around him, Talon screamed as though being burned alive, a scream only those who have known true pain are able to make. With a final cry and shockwave of power, he collapsed to his knees, then slowly sank to fall flat on his face.

All rising to their feet, they all regarded his still body, before a battle cry once more broke the clam. Skeletor swung at Teela once more, only to be rewarded with Randors blade across his backside. Knowing now that as they stood, with so little rest and weary bodies, that they were no match for the Masters, hence, he called a retreat. As they quickly made for the griffins, he fired a parting shot at Talons body, keeping with his promise to destroy whatever did not aid him.

His attack blew apart everything around Talon, and his body flew through the air, tumbling out of control until he crashed into the hard earth, skidding for several more yards before finally coming to a rest. Teela's thrown staff, just a second too late to block the attack, clattered to the ground as well, ignored however for the moment as its owner raced alongside the rest of the Masters to the side of their fallen foe. Swiping away the small dust cloud, they gasped at the extent of the damage done to Talons form, with severe burns all across the left side of his body, his clothes torn and burnt away. Falling to her knees, never minding the blood gushing from Talons body, Teela immediately started pressing down on the wounds, while Duncan pulled forth bandages from his belt pouch.

They stopped when Randor, who had been kneeling by Talons side, also stemming the blood flow, felt something shift under his hands. Pulling away quickly, he saw the skin and muscle reforming at incredible speed, regenerating at such a high rate that the blood didn't even have a chance to drip at all. Flesh knit back together so fast that Talon was fully healed from Skeletors powerful attack in less then three seconds.

Groaning as he awoke, Talon felt for the first time in a long time, sunlight gently warming his face. _No. Way._

Was his only thought before his arm snapped out, instinctively knowing that his glasses were on the stand next to his bed, and that his arm wraps bindings had not been removed. Because of his shades, he was spared that blinding moment of pain from his eyes rapidly changed from night to day vision that everyone feels in their life. Propped up on his elbows, his first sound was that of a female shriek, as the nurse sent to check on him had been startled by his sudden movement. The nurse was stuttering into a comlink, frantic to get someone else in the room with her. She need not have worried, as Teela and Mekaneck rushed into the room, only to stop short as they saw Talon well awake and alert.

Teela, laying a calming hand on the nurses shoulder, led her to the door. "Would you please tell His Majesty and the Masters that the patient is awake? Thanks." Turning at a sharp gasp, she saw Talons head leveled at her, his mouth agape, an over-all total look of surprise spread across his angular features. Taking a reflexive step back, she crossed her arms and glared right back. "What?"

Shaking his head, Talon turned from Teela, his thoughts hidden behind his glasses, his face blank. _Stupid, stupid stupid!! Of course it not her...you killed her, remember monster?_ Breaking away from his dark thoughts as Dorgan, the master healer, entered into his small room with Duncan, Adora, King Randor and Queen Marlena in tow. They spread out, with the various men and women other then Dorgan letting their hands drift just a little closer to their weapons as Dorgan attempted to take Talon's left arm in his hands, only to have it jerked out of his grasp.

Dorgan, Chief surgeon for over fifty years, was not one to mince words, not one to be polite and kind if harsh and uncompromising were what was needed. "Young man," He spoke with all the authority of fifty years of medicine gave him "I don't know who or what you are, but as long as your in _my _infirmary, you _will _do as I tell you until such time as you are cleared to leave. Understand?" Trying to grab his arm once again, he was stopped when Talons right, white wrapped one closed over his wrist and applied pressure slowly until it had reached the point where Dorgan knew any more, and the bones would break like twigs.

Talon, having never been in a hospital for more then three minutes in his entire life, was far from intimidated by Dorgans brash manner. He did like his way of speaking plainly however. "Three things I never do: Remove the glasses, remove my clothes, remove my arms wrap around anyone. If you want to try and check my blood or my physical condition, I can assure you that I am fully healed. Your services are not needed." His speech finished, he threw away Dorgans hand, and seemed not at all concerned by the way that the others had taken a sudden interest in useing his head as an aiming point.

Randor, not one to ever let a threat or possible harm to fall on his friends or workers, let this be known right away. "While you may be injured, I will not hesitate to put you down if you continue to threaten my home." Eyes hard and cold, Randor tried with all his might to let Talon know that no attack would go unpunished. No matter how hard though, his force was reflected and cast aside by Talons black as night glasses.

Talon, finally having enough if his own bull, broke out in a large grin, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, before replying. "Sorry bout that, I just really don't like people touching me, ya know? Anyway, I didn't mean anything by it, and really, im totally fine. See?" Springing out of the bed, he stood with his feet wide spread and his hands on his hips, looking for all the world like a cheesy super-hero. It was only then that he realized that his legs were asleep, and he hit the ground with a loud THUD...


	5. The Ancient One

Chapter Four

"That was intentional."

Teela and Adora could not control the giggle/snort that escaped them both, only to glance about in absolute mortification as they realized that everyone had heard that. The others, aside from Dorgan, also could not keep the smiles from their faces. Teela and Adora, still blushing furiously, glared down at the hapless man before them, obviously blaming him for embarrassing them.

Talon however, was blissfully unaware of the heat that their burning gazes tried to bore holes into his back. Rolling onto this back, he began to slap and punch is numb legs, trying to restore the flow into them. Eventually getting it, Talon once again leaped to his feet and took one step before he was stopped by Mek's hand on his shoulder, which Talon shrugged off in a second. Turning to face them once more, Talon regarded them all with his eyeless gaze, which only seemed to make them even more determined to have their say.

Randor opened his mouth as though to speak yet again, but Marlena's hand on his arm stopped him. Looking down on her petite frame, Randor nodded slowly, knowing that his wife was one of the best at talking to others.

Marlena stepped forward, her eyes meeting Talons shades head on and not flinching. "Excuse me, I know that right now you are most likely confused, so I will be plain. None here know anything about you, nor your powers. All we do know is that initially, you fought for Skeletor, then later he attempted to destroy you for failing to defeat the Masters. Her you can see our problem: we have a warrior of some power, brought by our enemy, then left behind like trash. It could all be as simple as that, or it could be a trap. We simply do not know, and as such," She waved a hand through her form, which wavered like a mirage in the desert. "It would be quite stupid to have the entire Royal family in the same room as a man recorded to be not only our enemy, but powerful in his own right. Understand?"

Talon had sat quietly throughout the entire speech, and at last spoke, his voice laced with sarcasm. "No, I'm so stupid I cant follow that logic! Of course I get it. However, you forget one thing." Here his voice dropped the sarcasm, and took on a lower, deadlier tone. "If my goal was to kill you all, not one of you would be still standing. That's simple fact." After delivering his threat, Talon awaited the response that was sure to come, the fear, the hidden fear that all felt in his presence, covered by a thin veil of anger. And just as he expected, he could see the single flash of uncertainty that was warped into a fiery rage by their pride. He noted one thing though _Hmmm, those girls did not pass any sort of fear with my statement. Too stupid to know when to be afraid? Or are they fearless...Nah, no human is ever fearless. _Turning once more from his thoughts, Talon caught only the tail end of Randors words.

"...You will be put in our deepest, darkest dungeon until the end of your days. Are we clear?" Randor could not be sure if this...Talon had indeed heard him, or even paid attention, as his glasses hid everything that made it easy to read a persons thoughts. He was not about to repeat himself however, and contented himself to appearing threatening.

_Well, I can guess what he was going on about. Hurt anyone, and my ass in jail faster then I can say Yatzee. ...Yatzee, that's a funny word. I wonder...would that make a good one-liner? Like Im just about to kill someone, and I pause and say 'Yatzee bitch.' then shink! ...Nah...anyway, focus here. _Once _again _focusing on Randor, and the room full of angry people, Talon surveyed the various groups, before interrupting Duncans questions. "Well, if you don't mind, Im gonna go now. You don't want me here, and I hate hospital food, so unless you really want to try and keep me here, I'll just leave." Brushing down his clothes, he once more was stopped by Meks hand and Randors voice.

Randor, knowing all to well how the hospital food tasted, could fully agree with that opinion, but was not so willing to let go of a prisoner that could have valuable intel. "I'm sorry to say that your leaving is not going to be an option for you, as not only could you have information on Skeletors plans, but you, according to the reports, demonstrated strange powers which allowed you to not only apparently teleport, generate an energy blade, some degree of super-strength, and high speed. Someone like you is not going any where until we feel comfortable as to where your loyalties lay."

Talon, exashperated, said "Fine. Lets all go somewhere I can get a bite, and you can all ask me your little questions, ok?" Walking through the door, he was flanked on either side by Mek and Duncan, followed by the rest save Dorgan.

Mek, being the courios one that he was, decided to start off the conversation.

"So...how old are you?"

"No idea."

"What?"

"I have no idea how old I am."

"Ok...Where do you hail from?"

"Who the hell says 'Hail' nowadays?"

"Your gonna rag on me about saying 'Hail?'"

"Yep."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Long moment of silence...

"Its perfectly useable in common sentences ya know."

"Yeah, I know, it just sound strange coming from a grown man."

"I'll have you know that the ancient guards used it every time that they addressed someone."

"Notice that the key word in that sentence is 'Ancient.'"

"Shut up."

The others watched this back and forth, and Adora hid her laugh behind her hands. After all, its not everyday that you saw one of the Masters of the Universe, and some mystery man bickering over the word 'Hail' and its use in everyday language. Randor and Duncan only shook their heads, and as for Marlena, _That's not a sight you see everyday, kind of reminds me of how Adora and Teela used to...actually, they still do this sort of thing_.

As they passed through the wide paved hallways, passing the other members of the palace in the process, the other members of the impromptu group noticed Talon getting more and more anxious, as though he was ready to bolt or attack in a second. His back straightened to a rigid posture, and his face became more and more resolute, hands clenched tightly into fists. The more people that passed by and saw him, the more and more tense he became. The limits of his patience was not seen, as they at last came to the audience chamber, with three long tables of the smoothest wood taking up fully half of the rooms far wall, the Royal families chairs at the end, and a large dancing area set in the middle. Twin rows of white columns flowed down the room, only a few feet from the edge of the red stain rug that ran the length of the chamber to the foot of the Royal table.

Resting on their respective thrones, Randor steepled his hands together as he regarded Talon, who in light of not having a chair, sat down directly on the floor. "Could you possibly take this seriously? After all, its only your life we're dealing with here."

Talon, meeting his gaze, only replied "Yes, but is it not considered bad manners to not make sure everyone else is seated before yourself? And would it kill ya to let me have an apple, at the very least? Im starving here man."

Griping aside, Talon was enjoying himself just a little, as it had been a while since he had talked to anyone besides himself.

Randor, having been brought up short, nodded to the servant in the corner, who returned shortly with a stool and a few apples, who Talon nodded his thanks to and began immediately wolfing down the apples, core and all. As he did, Randor looked about the room, in which resided the same ones as there had been in the room. Duncan, Teela, and Mekaneck all kept Talon in their eyes, never wavering in that duty. Adora was also studying the man before her, but not in a hostile manner. Marlena on the other hand, seemed to regard him with a mix of caution and amusement as he ate with no manners what-so-ever.

At last finished, Talon once more matched stares with Randor, who began the interrogation once more.

"Now, I know that you are not going to tell us everything, but if you would, and would not like to spend the remainder of your time here underground, please tell us about yourself and your involvement with Skeletor."

Not one for his tact, Talon told them everything he knew about the current affairs with only a few sentences.

"Damn right I'm not gonna tell you everything, underground, please, myself? All I remember is coming too right before that big blast, waking up in a hospital room, a scared nurse, and you bunch of angry people wanting me to tell them stuff that I don't know...and who the hell is Skeletor?"

Taking a calming breath, Randor looked as though he would try again, but stopped when Adora stepped up.

"Skeletor is our enemy. He has been fighting us for a little less then a year, but has already hurt and killed dozens of people. He wishes to rule our world, and thus constantly tries to take over Castle Greyskull, which is the greatest concentration of magical energy in the world. As for imprisonment, I think that my father realizes that you are not one to be threatened into doing anything. So I ask of you, as a show of goodwill, and possible friendship with our kingdom, will you please tell us what you do know about anything of relevance?"

Randors nod at his daughters words left Talon feeling a sense of relief, that startled him, for he had not even known these people for more then a half-hur, yet they were willing to grant him a measure of trust. _But remember...they always run, they always lie. Always...yet...am I willing to trust them in turn? What can just a little information hurt? _"All right, I'll try to answer your questions, but anything that is personal, I will not speak of it easily, got it?"

They could only agree, for Talon had cracked his walls, just a little, and was willing to give them some info.

Adora started it off again with the questions. "How old are you? Where do you come from? Why were you in that gem?" The questions went on for another few seconds as she excitedly vented her pent up thirst for knowledge.

Marlena's disapproving look was enough to curb her mouth, but Talon could see that it was a temporary thing.

"Do you want those in order, or can I pick and choose?" A small sigh came from Teela, but otherwise, silent. "I was born here, on Eternia, my favorite color is green, I love to read and train, and as for my age, its personal, why I was in that gem, personal, and as for my exact location of birth, also personal. Anything else?"

Teela finally spoke up, frustration evident in her tone. "Why in the Elders name is your age personal? It not like you can be much older than myself or Adora here."

Talon ignored her, which apparently raised her anger even more, but her fathers hand on her shoulder stopped her outburst. "Let him talk at his own pace Teela, its his story to tell."

Talon seemed to think this over for a time, before rasing his head to Randor, and asking the question he had tried to avoid. "What.." Clearing his throat, he continued. "What year is it?" His voice betrayed him, cracking at the end.

Duncan, hearing this, replied before any others "It is the year three-hundred and fifty-seven."

Talons sharp gasp was enough for some, but Teela was anything if not stubborn, and pushed him once more. "Well, how old?"

Turning his head slowly, his black glasses reflecting her image in their dark frames, he spoke a single sentence. "That makes me...over eight million years old..." This was said so softly that at first they thought it was a mistake, but there was no mistaking the utter despair that emanated from his now hunched over frame.


	6. Inner Demons

Chapter Five

Lying in his bed, his eyes hidden by the pillow he buried his face in, Talon had not allowed any of the tears he felt gathering in his eyes to fall. _This is what you deserve...this is what monsters always get in the end...loneliness and hatred, fear and anguish. This is what you reaped, Demon..._ So engrossed in his thoughts, he never heard Marlena and Adora enter into his room, but he did feel their weight settle on the mattress. Reaching out, he once more donned his glasses, making sure his eyes were once more covered before he looked at the two women on his bed. Sitting up, he jerked his leg out from under Marlena's hesitant touch on his calf.

Her hurt look was quickly covered, but Talon saw it all the same. _Smooth move jackass, make the only person who thinks you're a nice guy hate you by you damn fear of touching. Stop it!_ Stopping it was not easy, as it had been ingraned into his mind that touching led to pain, and he had had more then enough of that. "Sorry," he spoke softly, so unlike the brash arrogance that had been his calling until now.

Marlena was not a fool, and knew that he hid much inside, just as he hid himself behind his glasses. She did not attempt to touch him again, and spoke slowly and softly, knowing that such things were not welcome yet. "Its ok, I know that this is a big shock...but for what's its worth, Adora and I did manage to convince my husband to allow you to stay her for the time being. You will however, have to be with your two appointed guards at all times." This was convenient, as that was said, Teela walked in with Adora, who had left to get her.

Marlena smiled brightly at this, and spoke in a cheery tone. "You are going to be the talk of the town, what with both of these two beautiful young ladies following you around. Or vice-versa. I don't think you have all been introduced, so why don't you all at least exchange names, hmm?" Looking around at them, it was plain that none was willing to make the first move. Elbowing her daughter in the side, Adora spoke up and held out her hand to Talon. "I am Adora, Princess of Eternia. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Talon stared at her hand, noting the calluses and rough palm, realizing that she was no pampered thing, but a warrior woman, and therefore, possibly worthy of his respect. He slowly took her hand, also noting that despite the rough appearance, it was also a woman's hands, soft and gentle, but with a strong grip.

Teela, not one to be outdone, walked forward with all the grace of a wild wolf, a person who was totally comfortable in her body, and was damn proud of it. Her hand was almost the exact same as Adoras, but with a stronger grip in her favor. "I'm Teela, Captain of the Guard, and Protector of the Heir. Now, what's your name?"

Teela and Adora both noted as he shook their hands, that his rough and callused hands, could have crushed both of theirs. He did not squeeze hard, but they sensed that he was being exceedingly gentle with them. His voice was low and slow, and it sent a small tingle down their spines. "I am called Talon."

The following quiet was awkward, broken quickly by Marlena's polite cough. "Now that's settled, why don't we get some dinner. I know that you must be very hungry Talon, all you've had were those apples a few hours ago." Brushing out her skirt as she headed for the door, she walked sedately out, followed shortly by her entourage. Arriving back at the audience chamber, which now could be better called the party room, Talon was stunned by the vast difference between then and now. Roaring fires burned brightly in the alcoves above the tables, and each table was piled high with food of all sorts. The party goers barely acknowledge the queen's entrance, but Talons reaction to the sudden surge in people was not unnoticed by his companions. Once more, his posture went rigid, his actions taking on a hard, sharp movement. Adora and Teela took a closer look at him this time, but it was Marlena's gentle push that started him down the path. The glances they received were few and far between, as all were excited at the victory banquet being thrown.

_Alright, now I'm stuck as guard not only too the Heir, but also as guard to this Talon guy. Uhhh...how the hell did I get into this mess anyway?_

_FLASH BACK_

_Randor was not happy after the revelation brought out by Talon, as he did not know whether or not he could be believed. It was times like this that he really wished he could talk to the Sorceress, if only to gain a small bit of advice in the process. _

_As Marlena and the girls took him to his room, he began thinking about who he could spare for the guard duty. From what Duncan had said, no ordinary person would be any match for him in combat. That left the Masters...but who? Most were needed to fight Skeletor and his minions. That left him only two options: let Talon go about with a pair that could be easily killed, or to put two of his more powerful members out of active service to act as guards! _

_His thoughts plain on his face, Man-at-Arms spoke out with what he thought to be a good solution. "Your Majesty, I know that Talon is in need of guards, and I said, he needs someone of Master level at the least. Therefore, I propose that Teela and Adora serve as them. _

_Had his words been bolts of lightning, they would not have had the same impact on Randor. "What?! You would have me put our children as this mans guards?! He could kill them without trying! He..._

_Duncan, knowing that time was short until Talon awoke, cut in "Your Majesty, Teela and Adora are no longer the small girls that came to use to drive away the monsters in the night. They are both grow, powerful women who can hold their own in combat. It is high time you saw this. They are both the weakest among the Masters, and as such do little to turn the tide of battle in any case. In that I say let them do their part, freeing the more powerful Masters to continue the fight against Skeletor." Finished, Duncan awaited the verdict. _

_It was a long wait. Randor took his time in this choice, but at last spoke. "Very well. I would like to have Teela as his more permanent guard, at least until Adroa decides to learn how to fight for herself. If he causes any sort of pain to them, they are allowed to use whatever means necessary to defeat him, clear?"_

_Duncan bowed, and parted with Randor at the doors, heading after Teela to tell her the orders. Leaving out of course, the part where he called her weak. _

_Present Time_

Talon had taken only a small amount of food and retreated to a dark corner, where the firelight and shadows hid his darkly clad body well. Gazing into the crowd, he watched as the people milled about, doing what they must to ensure that they received their fair amount. His eyes eventually coming to rest on his guards fathers, he could see bits and pieces of where they got their personality. Randor was clam, quiet man, but there was a passion for life that he had seen deep in his daughters eyes, as well as Teela's own matching stare. Those two were more like then they thought, and he could tell that they would do great things, if only they would be allowed to fly and fall. _Yes...they will change the world if only they could spread their wings._

_**And what are you going to do about it, HMMM? Your nothing more then a Beast, remember!? HAHAHA!**_

His eyes wide open behind their glasses, Talons mouth clenched and his fingers cracked the plate in two.

_YOU!! You son of a bitch! I thought you were finally gone! Why the hell cant you just Die! _

The voice did not reply, as it never really did after its first few comments. Knowing that he was angry, he ignored the small shouts of his name that were coming from his two body guards. Reaching the balcony, he opened the glass doors and felt the night breeze wash over his flushed skin. Drinking in the night sky, he ignored once more the footfalls o his guards as they huffed and puffed towards him.

Grabbing his arm, Teela didn't bother with Adoras idea that they attempt to establish a raipur with their charge, and went straight to the part where she kicks his ass. "Alright dammit, you've had your little vent. The next time you decide to vanish on us, I will not hesitate to beat you senseless." Standing there in the moonlight, their roan and golden hair highlighted by its soft glow, and her jade eyes staring right back at him in challenge, and her's in wary concern, he couldn't stop himself from making the same statement that had cost him so much in his last life.

"You two are beautiful." With that, past their stunned looks, he took a seat once more in a shadowed corner, wait for the first chance to get the hell out. Talon watched as they came back inside, both flushed, whether from anger or embarrassment, he couldn't tell. All he did know is that they took their plates down at the head table and told him in plain terms, that he could either come willingly to the table, or they could drag him there.

Painfully.

Needless to say, he went willingly.

_What is his problem? Its not like we have this sort of celebration every time we beat Skeletor. Yet here he is, sitting there, not talking, not eating, not doing anything! He thinks he so much better then us that he wont even acknowledge Adoras questions! Bastard..._ Teelas anger was well founded, as Talon had not spoken or eaten a bite once he had been moved to the head table. The peoples constant glances at his person only fueled his resentment, for he knew what they had to be thinking. The only idication of her anger however, was the level glare she directed at Talons side.

Adora was annoyed to no end. _Im polite, kind, and I even offer him some of the best wine we have, the same kind Fathers drinking, yet he sits there and doesn't move! Of all the things he could do, he could at least tell me no thank you. Bastard... _Adora knew that Talon was unsettled about something, but she was past the point of caring very much, and like Teela, her glare at his side was the only showing of her passion.

_...I like meat. _Talon was well aware that all he was doing was angering his two apparent guards, but he was past caring as he stopped himself from getting up and leaving right then. His arms crossed, he sat still through out the entire meal, ignoring the few attempts made by the rest to engage him in conversation. All good things must come to an end however, and at long last the vile meal finished, and he was free to leave. Standing quickly, he again strode off to a corner, awaiting the time that he could go.

Duncan spotted him in an instant, and signaled Teela and Adora to follow. Stopping just before him, Duncan spoke low and fast. "I do not know what is causing your distress, and I am sorry that you were so uneasy at this time, but these two do have responsibilities that require that they attend functions that are crowded. As you are now their responsibility, you are also to attend such things. A repeat performance of your actions tonight could offend the delegates at those gatherings. If you are unaware of traditions and such, Adora can teach you. But as I said, if you are to remain with us, you must show some respect."

Talon only nodded in response, but Duncan decided to leave well enough alone, and left for his last rounds of the night.

Before any other people could get angry at him for his actions tonight, Talon left, heading for the gardens he had glimpsed through the windows on his way here. Teela and Adora had to jog to keep up with his pace, and were a little put out to see him leap out of the window the ground below. Racing for the window, they leaped out and landed softly, finding Talon standing in the middle of the open grass, staring at the midnight sky. In the light, this garden was a riot of color, with all manner of flowers, a clear pool of crystal water, and a crop of trees ringing it.

Talon took no notice of these thing, staring straight up into the sky as he lay on his back, hands tucked behind his head and legs crossed. His view was blocked when both of the girls stood on either side, glaring down at him.

"What?" Was all he said, all innocent and confused.

They both blew up at the same time. Talon had no chance to even get a word in as these two erupting volcanoes of venting women blew up clean in his face.

"You are the most,"

"What is your problem? I was"

"Arrogant, selfish, annoying bast,"

"Nice to you, and you throw it ba"

"Ever met, and thats saying something"

"Face! Also! I was"

"Skeletor might have better man"

"going here for training..oops."

"Jacka...Adora...did you just say what I think you did?"

Talon, sensing his chance to escape, spoke up. "Which part, the one where I'm acting like a jerk" he winched here, realizing his potential blunder, but hurried on "Or the part where she's apparently doing secret training?"

Their glances towards one another confirmed his suspicions, but he waited for their move.

Adora spoke up first. "Listen, I know that you probably don't like us very much, and I know you have a whole bunch of reasons to be pissed off at the world in general, but father doesn't know about my training with Teela, so I would really appreciate it if it stayed between we three, ok?" Her eyes were pleading, her tone sincere, where as Teela's glare was harsh and forbidding, speaking without words that any harm to her friend would not end well for his body. Standing once more, Talon regarded the two young women before him, so different, yet so alike, both to each other, and to the women of his past...


	7. Hells Angel

Chapter Six

The three figures that lay upon the soft grass in the night were bathed in the pale white light of the full moon.

Normally Teela and Adora would be training at this time, but because of Talons sudden need to talk, they sat and listened to the only eight million year old man speak. His voice was soft and low, taking his time in describing what he had loved back then. "We had this one sport called Boarding, that I just loved. It was basically a hover-board that he ran through various tricks to score points. Nothing complicated and fancy, just fun. I lived in a small town, only about three thousand people there, and me and my friends would sit just like this, and stare at the stars all night long, just talkng about anything that popped into our heads, dreaming about far off worlds..." He stopped for a moment, but then continued. "Its funny, isnt it? We dreamed of a far off _place_, not a far off _time_..." Falling silent, he left an empty space that Teela filled.

"I cant say much really, cause I'm only nineteen, same as Adora, so I don't really have a grasp of what it means to see time pass by. All I can say is that...I am sorry." For the first time, there was no sarcasm in her voice, something that made Talon feel just a little bit better.

Adora had been silent throughout that time, but now spoke up. "Talon, I wont say to forget your past..that's not possible, but you have to realize that its just that now, the past. You cant change it, so move forward. Why not try to get to know us a little better? I mean. If you want to stay with us, it could be fun, ya know?"

Talon just let out a short laugh before falling still once more. _She's right. No matter what I want, this is what I have. Maybe...maybe this time I can do better. My old enemies are long dead and gone, and this world has its own share of evils...maybe I can find a place here, unlike back in my time..._ His short laugh still echoed across the garden by the time he had finished, and he spoke then, a confirmation of his new chance. "By the way, not counting the eight million year thing, I'm only nineteen as well."

Adora and Teela turned to make a comment, but they never had a chance to, as Talon's head turned sharply to the right in the star studded sky.

"Look out!!"

With the hiss of burnt air, the fireball slammed straight into his place, the explosion rocking the ground, and the boom crashing through the still night. The gentle breeze quickly blew away the smoke, revealing the ring of burnt grass and charred trees that circled the glowing blue-white dome that Talon stood in, Teela and Adora curled up to avoid the attack. Dissipating the shield, he helped them both to their feet. "Girl's," He stated, "I need you two to get inside and bring those Master guys here. Go!"

Teela ignored him, already scanning the area for signs of the attacker, cobra-headed staff in hand. In the background noise, she heard the alarm's sounding off and the rush of the guards, but she kept one eye on Adora, who was trying to deal with the rush of adrenaline that she was feeling, grasping the hilt of her sword, pulling on it weakly as she tried to clear her head.

Talon stood in front of her protectively, knowing she needed a few more seconds. His head turning as he scanned the area, he stopped, teeth grinding together and his entire body trembaling. Quickly flinging his right hand, a foot wide bolt of that same blue-white lightning shot towards the roof of the palace, tearing up tiles along its path and a thunderclap boomed once more into the night air. A cat like yowl rang into being, and a dark shape fell back from the bolts crater, then tumbled down several feet before falling off the roof and landing with a thud.

The girls eyes went wide as the figure stood up and brushed itself off like it had not just fallen from a hundred some odd feet. The pounding of the guards feet and Duncan's call in the air, all took a second as the lighting of the garden lamps reveled the figure. Her obviously female, five foot even body was covered in a one piece black suit, and numerous short knives gleamed from the belt and holsters. Short golden-brown hair swaying with the breeze, and cold black eyes mocking, a vast difference to her sweet, almost innocent smile.

Talon spoke only one word, one word so full of fire, the others thought he could burst into flame. "_Gallamat_."

Gallamat stopped, hands on hips, feet spread and head tilted to the right, she spoke in a high, cheerful tone. "Talon! Long time no see! How have ya been? I've looked everywhere for you since I got out of that gem, and look what happens! I get my wish!!" She took in the rest of the crowd, and rested her eyes on Teela and Adora, and her smile nearly reached her ears. "Talon, Talon, Talon. You always were the lucky one, hanging out with two gorgeous girls like them. But of course," She kept the high tone, but sarcasm laced her words like a poison "You wont _ever _let them get to know the _real _you, will you?" She dropped the happy and sarcastic tones altogether, and simply spoke deadpan. "After all, you're a _monster_...just like the rest of us."

Talon visibly restrained himself from attacking her on the spot, and asked his questions, his rage still carrying over. "You also got out of the gem, right? Are there more? Where are they? What do you want?"

Gallamat laughed, or more accurately, yowled. The cat like sound that she produced shook the regular guards, and even the Masters present felt a shiver go down their spines.

The only one who seemed unaffected was Talon, as he stood there in front of everyone, angry to be true, but not at all afraid. Rage still apparent in his voice, he spoke once more, but to the Masters behind him. "Duncan, right? You were there when I was freed. I need to know...when I first appeared, was there anything out of place with the summoning?"

Duncan looked confused at first, but spoke rapidly afterward. "The sky turned black, and the gem was engulfed in a whirling pillar of blackish-silver fire, and just before it ended, six other beams of energy came from its top, and shot off into the horizon."

Talon spoke swifly, for the first time, fear injecting itself into his words. "What colors were they?"

Duncan once more looked on memories, but quickly recounted the colors. "They were..gold, blue, red, purple...and..." Turning to Teela, his eyes asked for aid.

Talon's own eyes were locked on Gallamat, but his thoughts were in turmoil. _Not white, please, NOT WHITE!!_ He still registered Teelas words however, and felt true hatered run again through his viens.

"White was the last color. What's that have to do with anything Talon?" As her own gaze riveted itself on Gallamat, her thoughts were a whirlwind. _Who the hell is she? How does she know Talon? What are those lights supposed to be? _Moving from those thoughts, she once more focused on the pair of fighters before her, and noticed right off the bat that Talon had had enough of talk, as he drew that blue-white energy into his right hand, and that lightning blade sprang once more into existence. Gallamat had also prepared, twin daggers sheathed in white-hot fire lay in her hands.

In an eye blink, Talon vanished with the shock of displaced air, only to appear again as he slammed his blade down for Gallamats head, only to be blocked by the daggers crossing before her. Just as quickly he threw a left hook around, a nimbus of electricity swirling about it, which he discharged on contact with the side of her head. The blast threw up yet another dust cloud, out of which tumbled out Gallamats limp body. Rolling several times, she pushed off with her left, springing and landing...on the second story balcony, where she sat on her hunches. The right side of her face was shiny with her burn, and her eyebrow and hairline had been burnt away, but otherwise, she was unharmed. "Your even faster then I recall, my dear Talon." As was her thing, she took to twirling the daggers simultaneously by the ring hooks on the base, and taunting her foe.

"And your just as stupid as before." Talons voice cut through her shrill taunt as he appeared from behind her, his blade poised at her throat. "I told you last time we fought, don't stop for anything in a fight, dumb ass."

Gallamats eyes were wide. _Damn it! Did I forget how fast he was? Or did he improve? Or did I weaken? I really underestimated his speed...and this is only his normal..._ She cut those distracting ideas, and engulfed her body in flame, forcing Talon back. Spinning, she threw out her left arm, and a sweeping wave of fire blazed across the area, only to be blown back by Talons dome shield once more.

Fast as his element, Talon discharged the shield into numerous bolts, all of which shot towards Gallamat.

Twisting in mid-air, she dodged two, deflected three, and took the next four in the chest. Crashing down into the tree over fifty feet away, she slumped to the ground in defeat.

The guards made a move to take her, but Talons sharp voice stopped them cold. To Gallamat, he spoke "Come on Galla, I know your still alive and awake. Now stop this damn game and fight me."

Galla got up quickly after that, and her eyes blazed through the smoke of the burned holes in her clothes, exposing the top of her right breast, her stomach, and both shoulders. Grabbing the material of her sleeves, she ripped them off and flung them away. "Bastard," She hissed "Your gonna pay for that."

Talon only smirked. "Sorry Galla, I'm flat broke." With only risen dust marking where he was, he raced towards Galla once again, and reappeared below her, jumped, and twisted in the air to bring his right leg across her face.

Galla never had a chance to block as she was hit with a blast from Talons right leg, and sent flying back through a tree and slamming into the stone wall. Rising again, she stared at his tall form, and _knew _that she was outmatched. _Only one choice then...fuck...his attacks are harder and faster. He could be an even match now for those brats, Jacob and Jimmy. But as for the other three...no. _Gathering fire around herself, she stared right into his glasses, and let her smile explode like her power.

"_**RELEASE!!!" **_

The moment that was said, Talons eyes widened behind his glasses, and he yelled out, "Get Down!" Then he appeared in front of the Masters and generated a dome, covering the three Masters and two guards. The other two were turned to ash in the first wave of the fire, and blown away on the now wild, hot wind that scalded all who were caught in its lethal embrace. The trees, grass, flowers, even the boulders began to melt in the incredible heat that Galla was now blasting from her body.

In an instant however, the fire disappeared from the garden, leaving only her hands and feet engulfed in its chaotic flame. Her eyes had changed from her black irises to a hot flaming white, with a raging orange pupil that looked as if it would burn all of creation.

Sighing with a deep sense of fulfillment, she snapped her eyes to zero in on Talon, who had just dropped the shield to see what had happened. Faster then the Masters could comprehend, Talon was smashed in the side by a massive blast of fire, and Galla stood in his place. Looking up at the three Masters, she spoke once more in her cheer filled voice. "I'm gonna kill you all." The flames around her feet glowed and grew larger before she raced at Talon and let loose a flurry of blows, all with her hands covered in that white fire. Each punch caused another Talon to sink another inch or so into the hard stone wall, the scent of his burning flesh filled the garden, and just before he broke through, Galla gave him an uppercut that sent him furrowing through the stone.

Talon could only watch as she jumped in front of him, and brought her hands together, fingers fanning outward as she gathered fire for the finishing blow. Desperately bringing his hands in an X before him, Talon braced for the strike.

The explosion blew apart the entire wing, with stone, steel, and fire falling down across the entire garden. Teela and Adora had long since moved under the protection of the castle's overhang. Duncan had raced around, trying to see if he could do anything to aid Talon. As he did, he stopped cold. The entire wing was in flames, the back end blown out by the force of Galla's attack, and Talon was nowhere to be seen.

Galla's laughter sent shivers of dread down his spine, and while he turned to fight her, he knew that if help did not arrive soon, he was dead. His cannon charged to max, he fired at her form, only to hit empty air, and feel a burning across his entire throat as her flaming hands wrapped themselves around it, and tugged him to his knees.

Her burning eyes radiated excitement and joy at her victory, and her voice was full of unbridled passion. "I told you...I'm gonna kill you all." Tightening her hands, Duncan tried with all his might to stand and fight, but the blood that had begun to run down his front as his skin was burned away stopped him.

Talons voice cut away the fires hiss, the stones gravely slide, and right to Galla's adrenaline pumped brain.

"Why don't you put him down, Gallamat? You're here for me, after all." The crack of the rubble escalated as Galla tossed Duncan back, right into the waiting arms of Teela and Adora, accompanied by the King and the Masters. They made as though to fight Galla, but Talon's voice denied them. "Randor, hold off your warriors." As he rose from the rubble, his vest torn and pants burnt, but his glasses and warp remarkably intact, he faced her down again. Before their very eyes, his flesh grew back at phenomenal speed, leaving only the blood as a reminder that he had even been hurt.

Her laughter broke the stillness again, and her voice was laced with venom. "Now do you realize what you are up against?! Even your power cannot defeat me!"

"And have you forgotten?" Talons calm, cool tones seemed ironic when compared to Galla's brash tactics.

"Have you forgotten that you are not the only one with a release?"

Galla froze, she couldn't breath. _Idiot!! You were so drunk off this damn power rush, you just had to forget he learned his long ago! SHIT! _"Do you think that I'll let to awaken it?!" she screamed as a plume of fire tore across the ground, seeking to claim his life before he could attack.

Too late.

"_**RELEASE!!!"**_

The fire was blown out like a candle by the whipping wind. Talon was surrounded by a vast pillar of blackish-silver lightning that rotated and spun in a frenzy, tossing the rubble, trees, and causing the very earth to shake. Just as quickly as Galla's power, it vanished, leaving Talon alone in the crater formed by his transformation. Nothing seemed different about him, but the second he spoke, they heard the undertones of the power he now held.

"Just so you all know, I never like releasing my limiters, but with her, I don't really have a choice."

His smirk fully in place, he just waited for Galla to make the first move.

Sweat dripping down her face that had nothing to do with the flames about herself. Grimacing as the burn on her face twinged once more, she let loose a large cry, only to bring out the hottest flames that she could. The white hot fire vaporized any and all life in its path, melting the stone and cracking the steel from the palace walls. It roared as though alive, seeking to consume and destroy all in its path.

The fire never even reached half-way. A fist wide bolt of black lightning tunneled clean through its middle, fire spreading into a pretty, but useless sideways halo. Galla had no time to even perceive it, let alone block. The beam blew apart her mid-section, her top and lower halves going in separate directions, blood and bone flying everywhere, splashing across the gardens few remaining flowers and green patches of grass. As she hit the ground, the sudden scilence was defaning. The few flames left burned merrily on what fuel they had, casting flickering shadows into the night. The Masters, who had been focused solely on Gallamat, were brought back to Duncans condition as his cough worsened, blood seeping even faster down his front. Adoras Call for the medics was answered shortly, whom shooed away the crowding Masters as if they were chickens.

Adora put her arm around Teela's shoulder, knowing that she needed someone to lean on as one of their family members being taken away soaked in his blood, medics frantically ordering others about. As the guards shouted more orders, establishing a perimeter once more, covering Gallamats remains, they turned, knowing that they must wait to see the outcome of Duncans treatment, and saw Talon.

Wrapped in one of the guards cloaks, and once more covered, he stood on the edge of the fire's. His glasses reflecting everything about him, the flickering flames casting himself in twining shadows, framed against the raging flame, he appeared as though a demon, cast from hell to rain down destruction on the world. He was turned to Galla's remains. _Damn it Galla, you idiot. Did you honestly think just learning your release would make you my equal? You were never a fighter, never really had that...killer inside. Not like the others...not like me..._ Turning from them, he walked slowly for the doorway, not even noticing the open stares that he was now getting from everyone who had witnessed the battle.

With the size of the palace, there were quite a number of people who had not seen it, but they had all heard it, and could see the results of the attacks. None of this was even entering into Dorgans mind as he worked to stop the blood flow, IV packs hanging as they transfused blood into Man-at-Arms, others rushing about, peeling away burnt skin, bandages being applied and removed, injections to slow the blood flow. This was all done in the space of a few moments, as the medic teams had ample practice thanks to Skeletors attacks as of late. The sweat wiped from his brow by a nurse, he focused once more on the careful pulsing of the grafting laser to rebuild the muscles of his throat...


	8. Ghosts of the Past

Chapter Seven

Rubbing his sleepless eyes, Talon only stared out the window of his room, letting the pre-dawn light slowly filter through the thin glass, highlighting everything with a soft glow. The easy colors and quiet brought peace too many, but not to his troubled mind. _If Galla was freed, and the others as well...if they join with this Skeletor guy it could get real ugly, real fast not to mention, it my fault that guy is hurt, and two more dead. If I had just beaten her earlier, he wouldn't be hurt, and she would be alive... _Placing his glasses on his face, he dressed, wrapped in his borrowed cloak, he took to the kitchens, wanting to get breakfast before any others had awoken.

With steps so quiet, he could have been nothing more than a fleeting shadow on the wall, had it not been for the rustle of the cloaks fabric. The silence of the castle was endearing to Talon, and the slight chill of the morning air broke apart what sleepiness had managed to creep its way into his mind. The doors to the banquet hall were the same massive behemoths that they were earlier, and would creak like hell when opened. Knowing this, Talon, wanting to remain alone, continued past, and moved into the servers passage.

Setting down his sparse tray, he looked down on the meal, suddenly not hungry in the least. _Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it...crap. If the other five are free, then that means they shall try to do one of a few things: kill me, join forces with these people, then kill me and all others like me, or, kill us all._ His weary head resting on the table, he jumped at the sound of the servers passage closing. Looking behind him, he saw Teela staring at him, before she turned away and got her own plate.

Teela had been up all night, as shown by the dark lines under her eyes, and the slouch that all those in need of sleep acquire. Noticing Talon right away way was not that hard, him being the only one in the entire hall. His jump at her soft entrance would have been a little funny, but the thought of her father in surgery still clouded her mind. Sitting down across from him, she also pushed her plate away after a moment. Both ignoring the other, lost in their dark thoughts, it was apparent that both had something that they wished to say to the other. Teela was a strong woman, a warrior bred and trained, but before this man, she could not equal in sheer grit. "Thanks."

Talon was still lost in thought when Teela's words hit him. Shocked, he whipped his head up and stared at her.

Teela recoiled before his swift move, not knowing why he would be so astonished by a simple word. His mouth moved, but nothing was coming out. Her green eyes tried again to see through the black material of his glasses, but to no avail. She studied his entire posture, saw his complete and utter shock, his total amazement at her words.

Getting up so fast he knocked the chair back, he strode for the door, but Teela's indignant words stopped him.

"What is your problem?" Her voice soft, so as not to carry past the doors, was still full of anger. "I said thanks! Im trying to say that if you hadn't been there, my dad..my dad.." A single tear crept down her cheek, quickly wiped away. Regaining her composure, she squared he shoulders and looked right into his glasses. "Thank you, for saving my fathers life." With a swift nod, she headed for the door, but stopped when Talon replied.

His voice so soft it barely carried to her ears, he spoke as though afraid. "No...don't thank me. If it wasn't for me, your family would have never been harmed." Exiting the room, he left an agape Teela standing there.

Sitting down once more, she stared into the rippling surface of her drink, looking for the answers about what she had done. _I came I here to get some dinner...breakfast, and instead I'm still hungry and now I'm confused. This is a really, really shity way to start a new day. _The hustle of the awakening castle began to creep in, the guards and courtiers and servants making their morning rounds, all left condolences with Teela, most knowing what its like to feel the aching pain of being unable to do anything to save a loved one.

Dorgan's eyes burned in the after glow of the lasers final pulse, fusing together the final strand of vocal cords, and letting the skin to begin its accelerated healing. The rest of the staff breathed a sigh of relief as the last bandage was put in place. Duncan now looked like his head had nearly been severed, what with all the wrap around his throat, but the pain-killer's kept him under, and let the new tissue deal with nothing more taxing then breathing.

Rubbing his face, he stood and issued his orders. "All right, lets get him started on an IV drip, check his bandages every two hours, and for elders sake, no talking on his part." At last leaving the infirmary, he dispatched a runner to let Randor and Teela know that Duncan would be fine.

_One minute later..._

Some would say that it was Teela who arrived first, others, Adora, and still others, Randor, who burst into the infirmary first. All the witnesses do agree on one thing however, the doors still needed to be replaced after the whirlwind of human emotion ripped them apart.

Talon was well aware of the good news, but forsook partaking in the good mood that rushed about the castle like a cool breeze, lighting the burden all others took upon their strong shoulders. Sitting in another one of the three gardens in the palace, he knew he was going to get into trouble with Randor, who had explicitly told him he was to be under guard at all times. The sunlight felt _soooooo _good, just resting in the warmth, letting it seep deep into his weary bones. The cloak fluttered in the breeze, and his mind drifted off into that half-sleeping state, and just as he was getting there, twin shouts snapped him from his doze.

Teela and Adora, both almost floating on the good news, grabbed his arms and hauled him to his feet, where Adora almost cracked his spine, so hard was she hugging him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She didn't even notice just how hard he had become, his entire body rejecting the embrace.

Teela stayed back, knowing now that Talon was not one who enjoyed touching in any form. _Still, its kinda cute. Big, mysterious man afraid of a little touching. _Thinking on that, she frowned. _Then again, its also kinda sad.._

Adora's bubbling joy at last overflowed as she embraced Talon, who had saved one the few people she called real family. She tightened her hold for just a few more seconds, noting with some interest that beneath the shapeless cloak, he was hard as stone. _Cloak, cloak, cloak...Clothes! His clothes got burned up in that crazy ladies fire attacks last night! He's only got a few scraps left! _Her mind racing as she released Talon from her iron grip, a grin that could beguile men and frighten Skeletor grew as she turned to Teela. "T, remember when he was burned by her attacks? He came through just fine, but his clothes didn't. You know what that means..."

Teela's eyes widened to proportions thought impossible, and a small sigh escaped before her tolerant smile came in. "Shopping."

Talon jumped back, his arms flung out in front of him, shaking back and forth. "OH NO! No no no no no!" Crossing then uncrossing his arms, he spoke clearly. "No way in hell am I going any where near anything even resembling a market. No, never ever in a million years is that gonna happen."

_One hour later..._

"This is so COOL!" Talons excited cries as he moved from stall to stall, his cloak falling about him as he just had to see everything that had come into creation in the past eight-million-years. The pounding of feet, the shouts of the merchants, the risen dust, the hot sun, and the faces of anxiety, fear, anger, and a dozen other human emotions changed as time and money were spent.

Teela and Adora, having come here with the simple idea of getting Talon a few changes of clothes now watched as he seemed to come alive, ignoring everyone and everything about him as he gazed across the vast advancements in technology. At last feeling bored, Teela grabbed his arm, "Are you done? We really need to get you some clothes, and I for one am tired of watching you run around like a chicken with its head cut off. Now let's go, ok?"

Removing his arm from her grasp, Talon let a real smile grace his lips. Not a large smile like he usually had, but for once, he held just a slight simple, just a tiny upturning at each of the corners of his lips. Just as quickly as it came, it vanished, replaced by a massive smile that almost took in his ears. "Lets go then." Laughing for the first time in a long time, Talon walked behind the girls, following them while also still absorbing everything about. After only a few minutes, they had come to the girls favorite shop, a small, two-story building, filled to the brim with all manner of articles. Pushing Talon forward, they let him loose to bring what he liked, and try it out.

For over two hours, Talon was forced to change and essentially model for the girls, who seemed to enjoy his discomfort just a _little _bit to much. He wanted basically the same color scheme all around, grey, black, and blue. The girls were having none of this, as they forced him into reds, greens, browns, and whites. They also tried to put him in pinks and yellows, but after he electrified the first pink and yellow striped shirt into ash with a deadpan expression, they left those colors out. The small pile of "Yes's," grew smaller, while the large piles of "Maybe's, No's, and Hell No." grew ever larger.

Finally, after four long, torturous hours for Talon, the girls were happy with 'Their' choices, and Talon was mortified when they threw one long sleeved, _frilled_, _**Pink **_shirt on top, they went into public, discussing rather loudly just how good Talon would look in that shirt.

Talon, attempting to move into safer waters, picked the one thing he knew would make them stop talking about that horrendous shirt. _Note to self: Destroy that shirt at all costs. _"Teela," He began "Why are you out here? Your father just got out of surgery, and yet your dancing about as though carefree. What gives?"

Teela and Adora stopped talking for a second, the reminder that evil still exists destroying the happy mood. "Well, Father is out of danger, and Dorgan forbade any sort of talking, so I figured I'll wait until he can talk before I chew him out for being so stupid. Plus...he's asleep."

"That still doesn't answer my question." He shot back. "You could have been by his side, waiting for him to awaken, but instead your out shopping with a friend and a crazy person."

Teela gave Adora a laughing glance. "Yeah, Adora is a crazy one alright." Adoras quick punch to her shoulder never got close as Teela danced far out of range.

_How the hell can they act like this around me? They've known me for two days, yet they act completely at ease around me! Hell, Adora even hugged me...that was really...odd. Maybe the whole 'saving life of father' thing did wonders. Still..._

_**Che.**_ The strange, echoing voice sounded once again in his mind, setting afire every nerve ending and blossoming a massive headache instantly. _**Those girls sure do look tasty, hehe, maybe if you let me out...I'll just rape and kill them quickly? Don't worry, they'll have a quick death, after I have them in every way possible that is...COME ON!!! LETMEOUTLETMEOUTLETMEOUT!!!!! **_

_NO!! Return to the dark demon!! I will give you nothing! You took everything from me once before! Not this time! These people may accept me, now leave! You are not wanted!_

_**Tsk, you are still a fool. You are not wanted anywhere either! Your nothing more then a monster, remember? After all, we are one and the same, arnt we? One body, one soul, three minds! **_

Talon was torn from his mind as Adora shook him roughly, gasping as he returned to the real world. Adora and Teelas concerned expressions told him next o nothing, but Adoras quick glance at his left hand made him aware that he had gripped the stone wall so hard that he had torn finger long furrows in it. His right clasped over his face, sweat dripping down it, breathing hard as he struggled with the aftereffects of being forcefully taken into his own mind.

Teela and Adora had not been to afraid, but once he looked up, and their eyes caught, even though they could not see his eyes, the murderous air about him left no mistake that he was angry. Stepping to the side as he roughly brushed past, his retreating back screamed "Leave alone." Glances to one another spoke volumes, as they struck out for their Rider. Teela, intent on takeoff, never even noticed Talon waiting in the shadow of the last market building, watching their movements. Adora, however, did. Not looking directly at him, she watched him just as intently as he watched them, and for the first time, Adora got the sense that Talon, was a lot more dangerous then he appeared. It hadn't hit her, because all of his power hadn't been directed at others in the past, but for some reason, his anger was now focused on them.

Knowing all too well the scent of fear that now pervaded Teela and Adora, Talon had decided to leave them be, as he knew that his own inner demon had let loose the smallest fraction of its rage. _This is why I must leave, it is far to dangerous for them if I remain. The other's at the castle I do not care much for, simply because I do not know them. But...Teela, Adora, Randor, Duncan, Marlena, and hell, even that Dorgan guy. If I stay, all that I will accomplish is bringing more pain and suffering to them, and they have shown me kindness. And that is the problem...I have felt kindness once more, after all these years...a soft touch, a kind word, a friendly comradery. Even though they know next to nothing about me, and placed me under guard, those two girls, those two...have treated me like a human. Now, once again, I have to leave it all behind. _Turning to the buildings, he disappeared around the corner, waiting for nightfall to leave the note expressing his thanks, and to retrieve the clothes purchased by his guards. _Hell, I might even take that disgusting pink shirt... _stopping and staring off into the distance, he thought about that for a second. _Or not._

All he had now, was to wait for darkness to cover all...


	9. Revalations

Just so you all know, the next two chapters are the end of all the talking. after that, his position will be solidified, and it will all be just Talon, Teela, and Adora interaction. its not going to be the best, i think, as i have NO personal experiance in romance (im an ugly bastard), but i do hope that you will enjoy what i do write, and review it. other then that, i'll write authors notes when i fell you need to know.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Eight

After night had descended once again, Talon made his way into the palace, knowing that the time to infiltrate such places was just after midnight, when those on guard would change out with the new shift. Covering his hands in electricity, he shaped it into claw-like covering that extended up to his elbow, granting him bracers and claws capable of ripping through most substances. Dissipating the claws as soon as he crossed the wall, the glow was muted by the full moon, and the garden where he killed Galla was bathed in it, the light making the few shadows that dotted it even darker, allowing him to sneak past the few guards that lingered about. His footsteps were so soft that even when he was forced to get past one of them, even at the range of eight feet, he had no trouble passing the guard.

_Alright, if I was them...not knowing if I was leaving, the girls would have put my clothes in my room, right? So, get in, get out. _Talons plans usually didn't work when depending on others actions, but every now and then they did.

This...wasn't one of those time.

Passing by the audience chamber, he was a little annoyed to see the Royal family and the Masters, with the exception of Teela and her father, seated at the table, enjoying a rather good looking meal. The lively chattering was full of life and fun, simply waiting for the right time to shine. "Tsk." His irritation apparent, he once more gilded silently down the hallways, gathered his clothes (minus the pink one) and had almost left when he noticed the fast steps racing down the hall towards his room. As they burst into the room, Talon watched as the girls once again found him, only to find nothing as he braced himself in the rafters of the ceiling, his now complete outfit helping him to blend into the shadows cast by the now active lights

_Damn it. Fathers not going to be happy with this. Talon still hasn't been seen since three, and now I think he's going to be even more obtuse. If he comes back, maybe I should try Teela's approach,, more firm, in his face. He seems to respect that kind of attitude, and he and Teela looked to hit it off, even though..._ Sighing, Adora knew that for some reason, Talon was once again hiding from everything, and would most likely return at a later time. But damn it all if she wasn't gonna chew him out for it. Looking about the room, she had just about left when she saw on the floor next to the door, Talons borrowed cloak.

Talons thoughts were anything but complimentary to himself about forgetting that cloak, but he remained silent as Adora called Teela on the comlink, explaining the situation and altering the guards that he was already in the building. He heard Teela saying various threatening things about what she was going to do to the ineffective guards. _Hmmm, could you actually do that with a spear? _Shaking his head, Talon focused solely on the tactile sensations of his hands digging into the wooden posts supporting his weight.

Adoras sigh brought him back to reality just in time to see Marlena arrive. Listening in, he learned a great deal in only a few moments.

"Mother, I am afraid for Talon. He is so...distant. He acts like nothing is the matter, and while yes, I've only known him for two days, I can already tell that he hides a lot from everyone around him." Sitting on her bed, Adora began folding the clothes that had been put on his bed, taking care to remove the tags and others annoyances that came with the purchase. "Today, after we finished shopping, we wandered around town for a few minutes before he grabbed his face and stated sweating and shaking like he was having an attack!" Adoras voice rose, but calmed quickly. "Teela and I were worried, but just as soon as it started, he stopped, stood up and walked past us like we didn't exist. I was going to go after him, but Teela stopped me, knowing that he wanted to be alone, even if it meant defying our orders. Any ideas?"

Marlena sighed, shaking her head as she to sat and began folding. "Adora, you must come to understand something about people, and men in general. Men are simple creatures. Food, drink, and love are usually all they need to be happy. People are like that as well, simple and easy to understand. Every now and then however, a person comes along, be that person man or woman, who needs something more to be happy. Others are like Talon, who reject humanity and emotion, becoming sarcastic and even cold. They do that to protect something that they hold dear, or to make sure that they are left alone. Talon seems to be desperately seeking something, but what, I do not know. All you can do, is be there for him, whether or not he wants it on the outside, because deep down, I think hes very lonely."

Talon did not move, waited only for the end of what he was hearing.

"Then what can I do if he wants to be alone? I may not know him well, may never know him well, but I can sense that he is in pain, not physical, but emotional, torn up by something that he despises." Adora stared into the dark green shirt he had picked out personally, looking at the woven thread as though it held all the answers. "If he leaves, what will we do? That girl, Gallamat, was more powerful then Skeletor, and Talon only barely beat her. If there are more of them..."

"There are." Talon paid no mind to the sharp gasp that came from the ladies before him, and spoke softly. "There are most likely five more of those fighters out there, and I can tell you right now, they all want me dead."

Adoras startled look quickly morphed into one of outrage. Punching him in the shoulder, she yelled: "Elders Talon! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What the hell were you...You JERK!! You were listening in on the conversation!'

Marlena, though amused at the tirade, knew that Talon had spoken of an important matter. "Talon," Her serious expression stole the small fun from the moment. "I think its time that you told us at least a little of what you know about the current affairs." Turning to Adora, she spoke rapidly. "Gather the Masters and Randor in the infirmary, and make sure they understand its urgent. Talon, follow me please." Walking out, Marlena and Talon made for the sickbay, as Adora headed for the palace wide com-station.

Moments later, everyone in the palace heard the message to assemble in the sickbay, and the various Masters hastened to respond. As they arrived in the infirmary, chairs already set up, Talon sat in a dark corner, waiting for what he knew was to come. The questions, the responses of anger and hate, all were things he was used to. With that in mind, he took advantage of his last times with the girls, listening to their friendly bickering, Marlenas reprimands, and Duncans annoyed grunts at the poking that Dorgan was subjecting him to as he finished the last of the injections.

As Stratos settled down, Randor spoke up. "I will make this quick. We are gathered here to listen to what Talon may tell us about the attacker last night, and what he knows about the possibility of another."

Knowing a cue when he heard it, Talon spoke up from his position from the back, his voice clear and strong, showing none of the fear that coursed through him. His voice glacial in tone, he spoke quickly, eager to finish. "Like Randor said, I'll make this as quick as possible. First, you all should know by now of the attack by a young girl last night, whom I engaged and killed. Her name was Gallamat, a lady from my time period, and one of five people sent to hunt me down and kill me at all costs."

The shocked silence was kind of funny to Talon, but he pressed onward regardless. "They are know as the Zealot Knights. For most of my life, they have searched for and attempted to destroy me. As I said, Gallamat was one of them, and she was the tracker of the group. Her job was to find me, tell the others, and fight me only when necessary. She was also the weakest of the group."

The silence was broken as Buzz-off sounded off. "She was the weakest? How are we supposed to be able to defeat these people if they come at us? Its not enough that we already have to deal with Skeletor, but now people that can beat Duncan with ease are against us?"

Pain and anger seeped into Talons voice, mixed with something unidentifiable. "They are not after you, as I said, its me that they want. The remaining fighters are powerful, much stronger than Galla, and even more blood thirsty. Their sole purpose in life is to destroy evil in all its forms. That means that anything they think of as sinful or such, they kill."

Randor broke the general murmuring that had sprang up, and commanded attention. "You mean to tell me that they will kill us simply by not abiding by their ideals? They must have been at war with every country of your ear."

Talons lips quirked as Randor failed to notice the part about destruction of evil. "In the beginning, they were a noble and kind organization, but as you know, power corrupts. Eventually they began to see all others as either fodder or as enemies. It was in this time that they started the Empires War. I think you might be familiar with it?"

Teela was awe struck. The Empires War had become one of those mythical wars, the ones where no one knew for sure if it had actually happened. "You were in the War?" _Even if he was trapped in that gem for all that time, it still would make him far older then nineteen years...if he lied about that, what else could he have lied about. _

Talon kept quiet, waiting for when he could start again. At last the calm returned, but the undertones of violence remained in the air, making the atmosphere harsh, heavy. "Yes. I was in that war. And no, I wont answer any questions regarding that one. Back on topic, the next weakest are Jonny and Jimmy, identical twins with the ability to bend earth and metal to their whims. Then the top three...Naxxon, Kao, and Nosama."

"Let me tell you this right here and now." Cold and hard, his voice pirced them, images of horrendous battles, a thousand cuts, blood, and death entering into their minds. "If you meet them, run. Run as far and as fast as you can, because they will kill you with little trouble. Even if you all took on one of them together, you would all fall before them. That is not a opinion, that's fact."

Then came the very question he had feared from the start. Adora stood, looked him right in the eyes. "Why are they after you?"

"Because," Strong and determined to see it through, Talon answered honestly. "I am a Demon."

_----------------------------------------_

_Those idiots! He saves fathers life, tells us his dark secret, and they are trying to decide if their going to throw him out or let him stay! _Teela could not believe her ears. Adora and herself had been asked to remain with him, seeing as they both were his guards and therefore needed to remain. _They just don't have the guts to say that we could have 'formed an attachment' to him. _Teela had never been one to speak badly of her father or the King, but sometimes they really ticked her off. "Elders! How can they do this?! You have done nothing to warrant this, hell, you even saved my fathers life!" Wheeling about, she shoved her finger right in Talons face, "And don't you _dare _try and say you didn't."

Talon had no real rebuttal to say. He sat in the cold embrace of runic inscribed chains, attached with heavy moors to the strong stone wall. Thick bars separated him from them, and his silence did little to ease the tension that filled the icy room.

Adora had remained still and quiet, thinking of what ways there could be to convince the Masters that Talon was a valuable asset, or better still, a powerful friend. _Father...why cant you see...why don't you see past the generalization of his race?_

_Two hours earlier._

_Randor had never been one for taking chances, especially with a race's history such as the Demons. They were a brutal, vicious people, who held no regard for anyone or anything except their own power. They constantly fought one another, and the fights only ended when one lay dead. They had been wiped out almost ten years ago, and only tiny pockets remained in the Dragons Valley, fallen beasts, far from the deadly, cultured warriors that they had been. _

_Randor had fought against one when he was younger, and that battle still marked him to this day. The long scars that traced his torso were a constant reminder of the first, and only time he had felt true fear. The battle's he had fought in, the people he had killed, Skeletor, all paled in sheer fury before that Demon. _

_Teela, Adora, Marlena and Duncan sounded protests against it, but Randor would hear nothing of it. Oroko offered to chain Talon in spells, but even as he said it (and was quickly told no thanks) his sadness at seeing one of his new friends in chains was apparent to all around. _

"_Bind him in our strongest chains. Teela, Adora, I want you two guarding him at all times, until we have decided as to what we are to do with him. Take him away." Striding for the door, the Masters called for the historians, the guards, and for the mages. Wanting all possible information available, Duncan almost wheeled himself out, but Dorgans protests stopped him, at least until Marlena grabbed his wheel-chair and followed Randor out, the arguments already forming in her mind. _

_Present Time_

As Teela rampaged about the cell, Adora finally moved from her thoughts, only to watch as Teela stopped in front of Talon, her entire stance radiating her frustration and anger.

"You and I are going to have a quick chat. You can answer honestly, or I can go before the Masters with no info what-so-ever. Now tell me, once and for all: What. Is. Your. Problem." Done with her tirade, Teela crossed her arms and waited.

Talon was never one for tact, but neither was he one for rudeness. Glaring up at her, he stood and towered over the top of Teela's long red ponytail. Two full heads over her, his grim expression, chilling atmosphere, and the way that the light and darkness converged across his face made him into a truly scary figure. Once more his bass tone broke the utter stillness. "Do you know what's its like, being hated by every living thing in existence? I do. For as long as I can recall, I have been tortured, threatened, beaten, burned, and hated by my own people. For you see, many of the demons look almost like normal Eternians, but usually a small change in hair color and skin tone. They had powers akin to my own, but weaker. And that, my dear, is where fear begins. People fear those who are differant from themself, and as such, hate them. I have always been differant, and as such, I have always been feared. All I wish to do, is to live in peace...but I know that is nothing but a foolish dream."

Talon spoke softly now, pain and old wounds reopening under their gentle looks. Talon paid little attention, seemingly lost in his memories. "When I was born, I was put up for adoption, and from that day, my life was hell. Everyday I would wake up to a beating, last in line for food and clothing. The adults hated me. For a time, I had no idea why I was hated by them, but I eventually learned to hide if one came near. I thought that it would all be alright, so long as I found friends among the other kids. It was a real shock to me to find out that children often took after their parents. They knew that I was nothing to be accepted, nothing to be tolerated, and I got to close, I was to be hurt."

Teela and Adora knew not what to say as they listened to Talons tale of a horrific upbringing. His glasses looked even darker, as though the eyes behind them were slowly growing more and more lifeless. "I was stabbed, shot, blasted, drowned, and buried alive multiple times. The only reason I still live is because of my regenerative abilities, to which you have both seen. As I grew older, I also lost the idea that people hated me because I was supposed to be hated, and as long as I was hated, everybody else would be happy. ...I was so foolish. On my sixteenth birthday, I was attacked by the Knights for the first time. They...they hurt me, over and over again, for days as they tried to kill me off. In the end I managed to escape, but was on the run afterwards. Eventually they captured me, but for some reason, they decided to imprison me, and used the six warriors as the seals to hold me. I don't know why they did that, for I was nowhere near powerful enough to harm them.."

Trailing off, he turned away from the girls, whom glanced at one another before Adora knelt next to Talon, and asked him for his trust in them. "Talon...will..will you let us see your eyes? I know that you have a hard time trusting anyone, and as far as I can tell, we've done a pretty bad job of earning it, but I think, maybe, that we can help you, just as you can help us. I know that the glasses are your way of hiding from the world, and your way of protecting yourself. I am asking you to trust Teela and myself." Her hand on his face, Adora waited with baited breath as Teela hovered just over her shoulder, watching as Talon grasped his glasses, but stopped only once. "Please," He almost begged. "Don't betray me."

With that, he removed his glasses, and the girls got their first look at his full face. High cheekbones outlined hard lined eyes, and his sharp jaw descended from his lean features. A small nose sat in the middle, but all took a distant second to the revelation of his eyes. The bright glow alone startled them, but it was the other features that got them. The bright, glowing, ruby red eyes glared outward with all the fires of hell, and the cat-like slit pupils locked them in place.

The girls shared a thought there and then, and looking back, were ashamed of it, but it was there nonetheless.

_Demon Eyes_...


	10. The Attack

Ok everyone, like i promised, this is the last vaugly political chapter. After this, its all Talon, Adora, Teela action. No more political moves, no more sitting. More action and yes...lots of fighting and DARK PAST...things. Anyway, i was reading the last section, and i SWEAR TO GOD, i did not mean to type it like that. It came out as them being sort of lesbianish huh? Sorry about that, but it did make me think along more perverted lines...hehehe...so i might no longer go for Talon/Teela, or Talon/Adora, but maybe, Teela/Talon/Adora. Like it? Hate it? Tell me please. And if you want, cast a vote as to who you think Talon should end up with, if you dont like my triangle idea.

God, i am such a perv...hehehe

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine

Slamming his fists down upon the oaken table, shaking it to its very core, Randor shouted out "It does not matter! He is a Demon! Most here fought against them in the past, and all of those here know just how dangerous they are! Elders, it took me almost an hour to beat ONE! And that was ten years ago! What are we to do if he decides to give up on this kind facade? I will not risk it! He leaves! Tonight!!" Breathing harshly, face flushed red in anger, Randor stared down each member of the Masters, daring them to disagree.

Standing strong against her husbands glare, Marlena calmly spoke. "You are blinded by your past against the Demons. Yes, they are brutal and savage now, and are completely untrustworthy." Rasing her hand to halt him, she continued. "Yes, they are that way _now_, but you forget a very important aspect of Talon. He is eight-million-years old. He was born and raised among the time when the Demons almost ruled this world. He is smart, as smart as anyone I have ever met, and I trust him already to not harm my daughter. That should tell you something Husband."

Sitting quietly back down, Marlena just stared at Randor, she piece said and done. Her eyes swiftly moving across the table, she evaluated the others standings on the topic. Several of the Masters, mostly the ones who had fought him, were all for his continued place at the palace, for none wished to fight him when he was angered. The others, who had had little to no interaction with him, seemed to be siding with Randor, accepting his notion that Demons, as a whole, were untrustworthy and vile beasts, not fit to live with them. _They fail to see it. They don't look beyond his race, his heritage. They see nothing of the confused person that lays behind his tough exterior._

Not knowing what to say, Marlena made several more comments as the day passed, as theories and ideas, possibilities and hopes were cast out and destroyed and encouraged. The discussion raged on for many more hours, but in the end, it was impossible for the two groups to reach a compromise.

Resting his head in his hands, Randor called for Talon to be brought forth. The creaking of the doors snapped everyone back to their senses, and their gazes locked on Talon, his silent steps unnerving to those gathered. The dark glasses once more in place, Adora remained by his side as Teela took up her position at the door, facing the hallway, but listening to the argument inside.

Standing tall despite the decisions that weighed down on him, Randor spoke firmly. "Do not think that this decision came easily to any here. We have been in debate for over four hours, all trying to decide the best course of action to take in regards to yourself. Before I make the final choice, is there anything you would like to say?"

For a long moment, Talon was mute, looking down as though the floor was amazingly interesting. At last he spoke, his head held high, and his voice clear and strong. "I have nothing to say beyond thank you. The few of you who did accept me, thank you for at least giving me someone to talk to. After all that time in that place, it got kind of boring talking to myself." A small amount of laughter came and went just as quickly. "As for the rest of you," Here his voice became cold and hard, like a blizzard in tundra. "I know that I scare you all, I can smell it. As for your desicion, I already know it. You are sending me away, with a declaration that I am to never return, correct?"

A little statrled, Randor spoke. "True on all fronts but one. You are welcome back so long as it is an emergency. Other then that, I ask that you never again enter into our province."

"Typical." Turning for the door, he never looked back as he made his way once more from the possible future that he had hoped for. As the guards followed him, as well as Teela and Adora, he waited patiently, if bitterly to be loaded into a container, flanked by several escort ships.

_Several hours later, near the Coastline..._

The gangplank finally lowered, disgorging its passengers in a flurry. On either side of Talon were guards, weapons at the ready, least he attack them. The only ones who stood by him were his former guards, and they had remained silent for the entirety of the journey, but felt that it was time to at least say something. Uncuffing him, they regarded each other for several moments, all trying to think of something to say that would express the comradely that had somehow sprung between them after only three days of knowing each other. Teela grunted as she shifted anxiously, and Adora was no better, staring at the sands at her feet.

Talon almost spoke, but was interrupted by the sudden loud beeping that cut through the awkward silence.

The com-officer pressed it, killing the beep as they all gathered about, eyes locked on the screen.

It showed the com-room is chaos. Wires, cracked walls, crumpled stone, and broken glass littered the area, while officers raced about, shouting orders frantically in headsets. The one who had called immediately started talking, but the static cut out much of the transmission. "_-------Attack, never se—kind of creatures before—can you—Back??!! His Maj-----If not, gather all-----return!" _A roar split the air about the room, rocking the walls and sending many into fits of terror. The screen filled with static, the white noise filling the deadness that the call had left in its wake.

In an instant however, the transport exploded into action, the pilots running pre-flight checks, the guards loading weapons, and the rest strapping in for the long ride home. Adora looked on this with a numb gaze, not truly comprehending what had happened.

Teela was racing about, orders flying from her mouth as she prepped the soldiers for battle.

Talon simply sat in his seat, waiting for a lull in the commotion, before remarking: "You do know its almost seven hours from here back, right?"

The comment was overlooked by all, except for Adora, who promptly punched his shoulder and indigently yelled at him for several moments about being sensitive to others feelings and such. Buckling herself beside him, Adora glanced at him, only to whisper softly. "You know, if you really wanted to stay, a full-fledged attack really isn't going to make your case." Laughing weakly, she slid back, make a deal of tightening down her buckles.

His own eyes covered, Talon rested a hand on her forearm, and spoke just as softly, though a small grin lit his features. "Or I could've just kidnaped you two when the ship set down."

Teelas shout broke them apart, and her gaze held something Adora had never seen before in their emerald depths. _Was Teela just glaring at me? ...No, she's just angry that our home is under attack._ Losing herself in her introspective thoughts, she didn't notice when Teela buckled herself on Talons other side, laying out her battle plans and asking for any further info that the group could spit out. With a whine of spinning turbines, the craft lifted off and shot back for the palace, its engines output cranked to maximum. Not knowing what lay in wait, they wasted no time in making final preparations for battle. Rounds were chambered, safeties clicked off, swords sharpened, and armor checked.

Soon enough however, all prepping had been finished, and the stillness descended. It is something that comes at all times before a conflict. A quiet that blanketed everything about it, and even the background hum of the engines faded into nothing. The only sounds were those of the thoughts that every person uses to fill the void, and place their fear at the back of their mind, desperately seeking to quell their frayed nerves. Noting this, Talon knew that nothing would assuage the fears that now plauged them all. Fear of the unknown, fear for friends and family, fear of death. These things had all long ago lost their effect on Talon. He was the unknown, at least to everyone except the Six. Friends and family had long ago been lost, but now, now he had friends by his side, quite literally. And death...death had lost its bite.

Teela dealt with it just as she always had, pushing the fear down, so far down that she barely felt it, letting it out only when she and everyone she cared for was safe, and she was alone in her room. Then the wracking sobs shook her lithe frame, and Adora alone knew this, for she found comfort in Adoras innocent embrace. It was awkward the first time, but almost nineteen years of growing together had removed the barrier that once separated Teela's life as a warrior, and her life as a friend from one another.

Adora had only witnessed a single battle, and while she had been training with Teela for quite some time, she had no real experience in dealing with the fear, that now froze her bones, and paled her face. The faces of her mother and father raced across her mind, a thousand images of happy times, sad, angry, loving, sarcastic, funny, dangerous times, all tearing into her thoughts swiftly. The sound of their voices caressed her ears, dissipating the silence that engulfed the small ship. In an instant the thoughts were broken when Teela clasped her hand on her shoulder, reaching past Talons vaguely annoyed face.

"It will be fine." A smile adorning her beautiful features, Teela spoke with absolute authority, as though the world had better listen, and if it didn't, there would be hell to pay.

Adora couldn't help but fell better at Teelas ever present determination. "I know." With a returning smile, they shared a look that spoke volumes of their steady bond.

A polite cough broke the spell then, as Talon , with the lightest touch of a blush about his cheeks, stared down at them. "Ya know, as much as that view is _hot as hell_, its rather creepy with all the other guys watching."

Breaking apart with an embarrassed blush, Teela threw her gaze about the troops, with a sharp challenge in her voice. "And just what the Hell are you all looking at?"

The troops turned away quickly, the omni-present fear dispelled by the scene before them. Relaxing, they spoke of what they planned to do after tonight, boasting of what they were going to do to their enemies.

Talon was not about to let such an opportunity slip by however, and he made full use of it. His voice low and husky, a smile breaking across his face, he spoke straight ahead, where both girls could hear him, if only just. "However, if you two wished to repeat that scene at a more..._Private _time, I would have _no _objections."

Stock still, they only glared at him as he put his hands behind his head and whistled a tune, completely safe in the knowledge that they could do nothing against him in public. Though, he had to admit, Teela's next words did send a chill down his spine, accompanied by a pleasurable shiver across his skin.

But mostly, Fear.

"_Just wait until we are more...privately engaged."_

The fun aside, the trip was faster then Talon recalled, and Teela told him a hurried tone, that they had asked for the transport to go at its slowest speed on his exile. A sarcastic "Awwww." later, and a resounding SMACK on the back of his head, Talon decided to simply do what all men did at those times. Play stupid. It worked for the remainder of the trip, at which time they came upon the first village near the palace. Looking out through the portholes, the village seemed relatively intact, albeit the small figures racing out of town did ruin the peaceful image.

The ships roar filled the air as it tore through the air, racing over the villages, eager to return to its home berth. The view that awaited them was anything but what they expected.

The smoke filled air was shot through with rays of light, filtered by the dust and clouds that permeated the air. The evening sun was setting, bathing the scene in a riot of colors, but all took a second to the palace. Crumpled walls and scorch marks covered almost every surface, and the fires that raged about roared with abandon. Most of the palaces structure had fallen, collapsed down from its original form, with rubble and debris everywhere. The ships set down just outside of the inner palace walls, disgorging all who rode it. The guards immediately established a perimeter, gathering what they could and searching for any survivors.

Down from the gang-plank Talon slowly walked, his eyes surveying all about him. Every motion seemed slower, as though seen in water. The reified air was harsh on his throat, the flames roar the only sound he heard as the shapes of people he might have known passed before his eyes.

Adoras hand shook him harshly, not knowing what was wrong, but knowing that he was needed. "Talon! We need help! Get people out of here, come on!" Ignoring the tears that ran down her face, Adora grabbed chunks of stone and metal, tossing them to the side as she dug for survivors. Hands bloody, face covered with ash, she and the rest of the remaining guard dug frantically for any sign of life.

The sound of pounding feet awoke the group from their numb state as the various towns had sent aid.

_Four hours later..._

Talon sat down hard, clothes torn and ripped in the knees and sleeves, dirt and ash coating nearly every other surface on his body. The rest of the squad didn't look much better, and the hastily erected tent that served as a rest stop did little more then shelter them from the ash clouds that settled over everything. The tent housed several rows of beds, and a long table held what few supplies that came on such short notice. His thoughts were decidedly gloomy, and even the girls entrance did nothing to improve his mood. _All right...the palace is essentially gone, with only the bottom most living quarters and the stables remain. Oh, and the eastern wall of course_. Not really knowing what to say, he watched quietly as the rescue squads gave their reports, with the girls standing near, listening in for anything that they may have missed.

Noting the strained looks that everyone gathered around the small table wore, he decided to listen in. It's a credit to his self-control that he rarely used his heightened senses in-doors, respecting others privacy. But in these cases, he needed to know what was going on. So even from his distance of thirty feet, with the noise of the fire and the people, he heard the discussion as though he was right next to them.

"We have found dozens of bodies," The apparent manager stated solemnly. "Most were killed by the collapse or by the fire. ...Others it seems, were killed by attacks. Several were buried alive, encased in stone, while still more looked as though they were flash-frozen in place." The shocked murmurings by the others were quickly stopped by Adora.

"What of my family? The Masters? What about them?" Adora said.

The manager looked grim. "As of this time, we have recovered nothing pertaining to the Masters nor the Royal Family. Please your majesty, be patient. I know that this is hard for you, but we will find them, I promise."

Turning back to the others, Adora sank into her chair, with Teela at her side, arm around her shoulder.

Teela knew all to well the pain of not knowing her parents, as well as the horrible fear that came with such uncertainty. "They'll be fine. His Majesty can beat down Skeletor, I'm sure that he just had to evac the others to safety. Its his duty to protect others, and the Masters would have given their lives to protect both him and Her Majesty."

Adora wiped her eyes, and while her smile was a little shaken, her eyes were hard. "I know that they will be fine. Its just..." Here she glanced at Talons back, unbeknownst that he was hearing every word. "Skeletor could never have done this sort of damage. What if...what if those other five are now allied with him? From what we saw in his fight, he has powers vastly different from ours. If those others can beat him, what does that say for us? ...I just don't know what to do right now."

"You find them." Talons shadow eclipsed them in an instant. Looking up, the light framing his face, he appeared as though born of pure darkness. But his voice, smooth and steady, was anything but frightening. "And when you find them, you fight to protect them...at any cost." With that, he walked away, leaving the tent and returning to his work looking for survivors, long after all others had surrendered to exhaustion.

_The next day..._

Brushing her long blond hair back, Adora stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Noting that Teela had finally awoken, she let the towel drop and began dressing for the day. _Ok, what are we to do...send messages to my allies, ask for aid, and start a search for them. I must go with them on the search...I cant be left out of this. Teela is definitely coming, and I might be able to get Talon as well. ...Though, with his past, he would probably come even if I didn't ask. _A small laugh escaped, but quickly died as she realized the portent of her thoughts. _Damn it. He would hate that comparison. He hates his past, and here I am making jokes about it. Elders, I have to be a bit more sensitive. _

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Teela, never a morning person, mumbled something equivalent to "Gonjin mezzerhenct." With that bit of teenage wisdom, she stretched on the bed, joints cracking and popping in that very nice stretch that everyone does when they first wake up after a long nights sleep. Blinking her eyes, she at last noticed Adora dropping the towel and rummaging through the little clothing they had recovered. Her eyes lazily tracing Adoras contours, it was obvious that she had grown in the past year. _Hmm...her muscles have developed, and she carries herself a bit more like a fighter then before. She still lacks any real world fighting experience, and lacks confidence in battle. Though, I gotta admit, she's filled out in every other aspect. ...Ok, where in the hell did that come from? Did I just think she looked good? Ah crap...stupid Talon, his damn perverted ways are getting to me. _

Not knowing the source of her groan, Adora simply glanced over as she finished dressing. "Showers free if you want it." she said.

Throwing off the covers, her eyes anywhere but Adora, Teela mumbled a quick "Thank you." before closing the door.

Talon of course, was quietly reading a book he had picked up over a bowl of some sort of cereal, and had no clue as to the girls awakening. Not really knowing what was to happen, all he did know is that they would be leaving soon, for Snake Mountain. His only thought was: _...This cereal sucks..._.. .


	11. Awaken, Stage Two

I am SOOOO sorry for the long wait, but ive been swamped with job-searching and college. my bad, but it might happen again, so if it does, i am sorry in advance.

To my reviewers, Thanks for the support, and to Reine Seele, thanks once again for all the help. I will take it into account, rest assured. As for the threesome, its gonna be hard, as even with nineteen years, i have NO IDEA what goes on inside a girls head, and even less in the realm of romance. other then that, Talons age has a point, and the reason he can live that long is becasue, as far as i know, Demons are immortal unless killed. as well. some more of his faults will emerge, and the inner voice will be given a face. a small portion of his past will be revleaed, and a teaser for next chapter!

-----------------

Chapter Ten

For the next two days, Adora was almost in constant meetings, getting aid from the various other races and cultures at were friends of the Eternian's. Messengers, guards, rescue workers, all made their way to the palace, seeking to help in any way possible. For a time, Talon was at a loss, not really knowing what to do or whom to be near. Eventually electing to stay near Adora, he sat and listened to many, many, _Many _hours of exceptionally dull talk, at times even falling asleep in the chambers. This was not appreciated by Adora, and after the first time, she tore into him big time, leaving even him wondering:_ Where in the hell is she gonna get the giant scorpions from? _

Meetings notwithstanding, the only other pressing matter, aside from the rebuilding of the palace, which could be handled easily enough, was Adoras determination to be among those who searched for the missing people. This was, needless to say, not a popular idea with the people who felt that the kingdom needed a ruler. When she at last put her foot down and reminded them that she was the ruler, at least until such time as Randor was returned, and she could damn well do what she wanted. Knowing that she couldn't leave it in such a fragile state, she established a small council to control various aspects of the country. After one last day of setting up a continued foundation, they at last began the journey for Snake Mountain.

------------------------

It was a silent trip to the mountain, Teela and Adora in no mood to make small talk. Talon was the same, not knowing what could happen when they arrived. _If the Twins have indeed allied themselves to this 'Skeletor' guy, then it could get ugly, real fast. The girls, from what I've seen, can fight on even ground with most of the minions, but the boss is beyond them. And if the Twins are there, I wont be able to protect them both. So, what to do..._

Teela on the other hand, was more then happy to finally be on their way to doing something about the current crisis. _I can beat Evil-Lynn and the rest one-on-one, but Skeletor is out of my league. And if another of Talons old enemies are around, then I might have to get Adora and myself out quick. If Talon has to protect us both from more of those Knights...we'll all get killed. _Her face grim as her regarded the scanner on her hover-bike, she looked over to Adora, studying her best friend.

Adora, as though she could read Teela's mind, glanced over and flashed a quick smile, and however strained it was, knew it was appreciated. _Should this go bad, I cant stay. In a real fight, I might freeze up again, and put them in danger. Skeletor and his cronies aren't scary, but another of those Knights with that kind of presence, and I'll run. _With those same thoughts racing around, they kept quiet for the entirety of the ride.

Coming over the final rise, Snake Mountain appeared before them in all its ghastly glory. The air carried an oppressive mood, smothering hope and stealing light. The ash from the ever flowing lava that poured from the triple snake heads coated the ground, a fine layer of softness in the barren wasteland. Lightning cut through the night, and thunder rumbled in the distance. The massive mountain rose far into the sky, the six eyes glaring out in a burning gaze that seemed to scorch all who made contact with them.

The girls did their best to not let their fear show through, for while they had faced down the Evil warriors and prevailed, now they were going into their very lair. The aircar's threw up a small cloud as they landed, and the footfalls were muffled by the thick layer of vaporized stone. Stepping lightly, and hidden by the dark cloaks that they had donned, they resembled nothing in as much as shadows, betrayed only by the light sound of their steps.

Talon alone was truly a ghost, his steps soundless and smooth, his form shadowed and flowing. Grabbing hold of the ledge above, he flipped his body mid-air and landed softly on his feet, crouching on the surface and scanning the area. Looking down, he motioned for them to follow him quickly. In an instant, all three had cleared the overhang and were racing for the entrance to Snake Mountain. The footfalls became louder as they crossed into the rocky terrain that was the mountains base. Sneaking through corridors, up staircases, and across narrow bridges, they at last came to the very heart of Skeletor's operations.

The open cavern was much larger then it first looked at first glance. With the dark stalactites running down the length of the Throne room, and against the red walls, they looked more akin to long, dried bloodstains. A small open volcanic vent leaked yellowish fumes into the room, taken away by the small fan chugging along at the roof. The obvious reason for the caverns status was the large black throne resting before the vent. Three incredulous stares locked on the empty chamber, so sure that they would have been interrupting a massive party for the defeat of the Defenders.

"Its empty." Teela said, her eyes roaming every dark corner of the room, hoping for her opinion to be wrong.

"No, really?" Talon shot back, sarcasm dripping from his mouth as he ran his hands over the thrones arms, looking for any sort of switch or knob to activate something.

"Guys, lets focus on the problem at hand." Adora spoke softy, apprehension apparent in her voice. Moving over to stand by Talon, she too began investigating the throne, and after only a few moments of searching, her index finger depressed a small button in the underside of the arm, and with a small beep, the vent opened up, six tendrils of stone arching around the large red globe of Eternia that now hung in mid-air. It hovered there for several moments, all the time it took for the three fighters to gathered around it. An instant later, the map morphed into Skeletor's skull-face. His high-pitched, yet strangely deep voice echoed throughout the cavern.

"Dear Warriors of Eternia," He began, mirth flowing in each word. "I know that there are only three of you left after my successful defeat of the Masters. Too you three, I can only say that while it would be grand for me to kill you with my bare hands, I do have other needs that simply must be attended to. Now, I am sure that you are most anxious to find you loved ones, but sadly, you never shall, for you will not be leaving my home alive. Ta-ta fools." With a last laugh, his face morphed back into the map, which decended into the vent.

The moment that he finished speaking, Teela and Adora had whipped out their blades, locking back-to-back, with Talon's own energy swords manifesting in his hands. For a full minute they waited, taunt and ready to fight.

At last Talon broke the silence. "Well...that was anti-climactic." Pushing his senses to their limit, he heard nothing, save the slightly elevated beating of the girls hearts. Looking about, he spoke quickly. "Alright, we need to leave, right now. Skeletor doesn't seem like the type to make idle threats."

A slight nod was all he got in return, but it was enough for them to start moving for the exit. At a brisk pace they took off, not wanting to miss any little detail that could tell them the whereabouts, but knowing the need for speed.

They didn't even make it half-way.

The second they stepped foot into the hanger-bay that was the quickest exit, the massive twin doors slammed shut, and a thick metal wall sprung up from the ground, slamming into the doorframe, sealing it tight. The huge cavern seemed even larger now that the sky was not in the backdrop.

Talon was much annoyed to no end at this, and spoke under his breath. "The moment passed, its not climatic anymore, dumb-ass author."

The barren, rocky ground a dozen feet in front of them ripped and cracked as two figures tore themselves from the earth. Laughter rippled from them, and the figure on the right began speaking as the dirt sloughed off his body. "Well, well, lookie here Brother. We caught our self a fine group, didnt we?" His voice deep and hard, sounded as though it came from the very bowels of the planet itself.

His apparent brother spoke then, his voice identical to the others. "Yes, indeed we did." a smile stretched across his face, breaking loose even more soil. "And what's more, we found _Him_, Brother."

Talon's face had become once more a cold mask. Bending his knees and rasing his blades, he spoke quickly for the benefit of the girls. "Jake and Jimmy, the Twins. Jake, the one on the right, controls Earth, and Jimmy Metal. Their stronger then you two, so get the hell out, now." He was startled to no end when, instead of following his order, the girls stepped in front of him.

Twin glances back at him, and mirrored grins sat on their lips. Teela was bubbly, almost happy at the idea of combat. "If you think for a second that we're gonna let you have all the fun, you're an idiot."

"Ditto." was all that Adora said, her sapphire blue eyes gleamed with courage. Even with that courage, her knuckles were white from the pressure that she was gripping her long-sword with.

The Twins laughter at the sight before them filled the cavern, harsh and deep, like a rockslide. Their laughter dislodged the last of the dirt, and their forms were at last reveled. Both were medium height, with dirty blond hair in disarray about their faces. Pale faces gleamed in the bright lights of the hanger, and their thin lips were smiling, even teeth showing through. Underneath the identical sets of brown shirts, and black pants, they held the large muscles that defined both miners and fighters who wielded massive weapons.

Jake merely smirked. "Oh ho ho, Brother, Talon has these girls willing to fight by his side." Sarcasm dripping, he continued. "I didn't think you had it in you anymore Talon. Seducing two girls at once, well done!" Clapping his hands as he finished his sentence, his twin Jimmy took up right after he did, almost as though Jake had never stopped talking.

"Yes, All we Knights know of your activities, don't we Brother..."

"Enough."

Teela glared at the Twins, anger etched in her features, and her sword grip tightened in rage. "I don't really care about what you two idiots have to say, but I will tell you this: We have not been 'seduced,' we are here because you took our families and friends, attacked our home, and killed dozens of people. Now, we're here to kick your fuckin' ass's."

"Damn right." Adora chimed in. "And one other thing. Talon is our friend, not our lover, your gross perves."

It was right about this time that the Twins mouths had started gaping, and Talon was almost in tears from holding back his laughter. Nudging the girls, "In our time, women almost never contradicted the men, and they certainly didn't use that kinda language towards them." leaning back after that bit of info, Talon sat back and watched the results. _If they start to get overpowered, I'm gonna step in, no matter what they want._ Backing away, he stepped out of their way as they readied their weapons.

The Twins held their hands in front of them, and dirt, rock and metal began flowing upwards, shaping and changing into, for Jake, a massive double-headed battleaxe. For Jim, a equally huge War-hammer formed in his.

Leering at the girls, they only received their grins in return. With a loud cry from all four, they charged into battle.

------------------

The clang of steel on stone filled the cavern, and the gasps of its occupants were punctured by cries of pain and anger. Teela and Jake raced back and forth across the hardpan, Jake swinging his axe with deadly speed and strength, while Teela spun and twirled like a dancer, her sword flashing in the lights. Adora was less of a dancer, and more of a trapeze artist. She leaped and flipped in the air, flying out of Jim's hammer attack's that cracked the ground around him. All the while the Twins smiled, laughing even as sweat glistened on their foreheads. Speaking to Talon, even as he ducked under Adora's swing "Talon, you know that eventually we will stop playing with these girls, and kill them, so why not fight us and let us kill you first, eh?"

Jake once more took up right after Jim, grunting as Teela leapt over his swing and cut a hot line of pain across his back, his blood dripping from his wound, and Teela grinning from ear to ear. "Yes, why not Talon? You know we can kill them."

Talon's laugh startled both of them, enough for Adora and Teela to strike, only to be blocked. "You two are seriously underestimating them, just as i did, and soon enough, you'll know it." Teela and Adora once more struck in unison, quick, sharp attacks that sent the twins back into the center of the chamber again. There the battle took on new heights of fury, as both sides pulled out all the stops to defeat the other. The Twins began using their elemental powers to affect the battlefield and the girls.

Teela, charging in, leapt over a wave of quicksand that Jake sent rolling at her, only to be smacked down hard by the pillar that thrust up from the ground. Rolling off its edge, she pushed off for Jake, but swung her sword to deflect the numerous spikes that he launched at her. A downstroke hit the floor with a metallic clang, and she instantly diverted that momentum into a forward roll past Jake's legs, barely missing the axes edge as it cracked the stone beneath it. Coming from her roll, she swiped her sword across his calves, slicing through the soft skin and hard muscles that lay beneath.

Jake's roar of pain echoed in the air, but Teela was ruthless in her assault. Jabbing her blade forward, she would have severed his spine if he hadn't twisted left at the last second. As it was, it still buried itself half-way into he side before bursting out the other, blood spraying as it emerged.

---------------------

Jim was enjoying himself immensely. His attacks had yet to do more then scratch a thin line of blood across her right cheek, and she had actually managed to draw a thin line on his chest. As they were almost eight minutes into their battle, both glistened with sweat, but nighter were even out of breath. Whipping his left arm forward, Jim sent an avalanche of boulders racing for Adora. Just as quickly, she ducked and dodged her way through them and raced forward, her blade cutting in twain three of the last ones in her path. Dodging the spikes of earth that thrust diagonally at her, she weaved her way through them to strike again at Jim. Rising his hammer, he struck at her hard, and she was forced to block with her blade.

_Elders he's strong!_ The force of the impact shoved her sideways, her feet digging furrows in the soil, so hard was the attack. At last the pressure left, and she breathed a sigh of relief before realizing her mistake. The large head of his huge hammer slammed down onto her upraised blade, and she almost instantly fell to one knee, the earth cracked into a small crater about her. Heaving back with all her might, Adora gasped as she struggled with the hammer, before spinning on her knee, drawing blood, but getting out from under the head. Swinging her sword, she cut a hot line on his side, but his kick caught her in the left side of her face, and sending her flying for several feet before she impacted the ground, fighting to stay conscious.

Out of the corner of her tearing eyes, she saw Talon, visibly holding himself back from striking Jim. _He's honorable_ she thought_ He wont get involved, because he believes we can win...Don't disappoint him Adora. _

_Don't fail yourself._

It didn't cross her mind to ask why she was so worried about what Talon thought of her, only that here, now, she could prove to everyone, and herself, that she was more then just a princess. _I promised myself I would grow strong, strong enough to protect those I care for. _Standing up, she faced Jim down, sword at the ready, her face alight with determination.

"Hahaha! Look Brother, she's got fire in her!" but before Jake could answer, Teela's blade and punched out of his kidney. Turning at the sound of his twins agonized scream, Jim was floored at the sight before him. So stunned, that when Adora's own sword slid into and out of his side, that he didn't even feel it.

Wrenching their blades from the Twins, eerily, at the same moment, they watched as they collapsed to the ground. Breathing heavily, more from the adrenaline then from exhaustion, they wiped the swords clean and walked to Talon, who's jaw was currently getting to know the ground very well.

_Well, there goes my idea of him believing we could win..._Adora was needless to say, a little high on her victory, only to be completely startled as Talon snapped his jaw and grabbed both of them by the arm and jumped. Landing easily, they looked back over his shoulders at the dozens of earth spikes that had ripped up from the wall, impaling the wall where they had just stood.

Their gazes snapped to where the Twins bodies should have lain, only to see the last bit of hair being sucked down into the dirt. A second later, an eruption of stone flew upwards, and the very ground they stood upon was bucking and heaving, as though in great pain. The doors sealing off the exit buckled and snapped apart, an opening if there ever was one. (1) Racing across the level plain, they escaped the growing pit by only a few feet before it stopped. Hands on knees, they looked over the now hundred and fifty foot wide pit, but were startled by the fact that it was only a few feet deep. (2)

Standing in the center of the shallow pit were the Twins, now covered once again in dirt and stone. This time, it looked much more refined, streamlined almost. Jake was incased in solid stone, but wore it as though it was the lightest of silk. Jim wore a darker, heavier looking material.

_Almost like...steel?_ Teela thought, startled. Looking down at them, she once more leaped into the pit, Adora only a second behind her, and Talon landing directly in front of them both.

His face set and hard-lined, he didn't even look back at them, his focus solely on the Twins before him. "Teela, Adora, let me handle this from now on."

Their angered shouts of "What?!" and "Hell No!" were drowned out in his brutal rounding on them and equivalent roar. "You Idiots! They are in their Released States! They are a hundred times more powerful then last you fought! You have no chance against them and wh."

SLAP

His head jerked to the side, Talon's mouth hung open mid-word, a shocked expression clear on his face, even with the dark glasses adorning his features. Turning back to them, Teela's hand returned to her side, anger and hurt blooming on her beautiful face. "You said you trusted us." Soft and smooth the words emerged. "Did you just say that to play games with us, or did you mean it?" Looking him right in the eyes, knowing the ruby-red gaze that bore right back, she held his stare, and matched it. "Do you trust us, Talon? Not as guards, not as shopping partners, but as friends."

For the first time in an age, Talon looked away first before he spoke, so soft that even standing so close, the girls almost missed it. "Yes. Yes, I do trust you two, as I have trusted only a few in my life."

Smiles broke out on their features, and a real feeling of joy spread across all three at his tenitive response.

That feeling was broken by the Twins laughter, and they began speaking in unison, same deep, gravelly voice, but now with two separate voices, yet so eerily similar. "You to think that Talon has ever trusted anyone, ever? You are so naive! You still don't understand just who and what he is, do you?"

Talon meanwhile, had turned pale, but his fear was not seen by the girls, intent as they were to kill the Twins.

Before they could speak further, Adora silenced them with a gesture. "We already know what he is. He's a Demon, about eight-million-years old, red eyes, and some serious trust issues. Other then that, we also know who you two are and what your Zealot Knights did to him!"

The girls shouts were dissipated when they charged once again, covering the distance in little time. This time, the Twins didn't generate weapons, no, this time tentacles of solid stone erupted from the ground, whipping and waving about as the girls wove their way through, leaping on and off of the whips.

Adora leaped high into the air, her left hand wrapped around her right elbow, right hand thrust forward and palm upraised. A stream of arcane words flowed from her mouth, and a bright red globe appeared in her palm. _"FiendFire_" she cried out, and the ball streaked for the center of the waving strands of stone. Two strands wrapped around each other and formed a spear point, then lanced for the ball, and the impact blew apart the spear, but the ball had been discharged as well.

Talon and Teela were, needless to say, shocked. "Adora!" Teela cried, "When the hell did you manage to pull off magic?!"

Having landed, Adora tucked-n-rolled out of the attacks, before shouting back: "Now is not a good time Teela!"

For almost another five minutes they traded attacks back and forth, the girls blades cleaving the tentacles, and the Twins back-to-back, unable to halt the girls gymnastics, but the girls unable to get close enough to strike the Twins. At last the girls backed off, heaving from the exertions, dust and ash coating most of their bodies. The Twins too gasped for air, for maintaining that amount of strands was difficult, even in their released states.

"Brother," Jim said "As it stands, we are at a stalemate. I suggest we break and attack them separately as before. Now that we have released, we can destroy them."

Jake nodded, more then ready to do more then their defensive stance. "Indeed brother. I will take the red-headed bitch. Good luck." with those final words, they attacked.

Jake leapt for Teela, three strands racing forward, slamming into the ground as she dodged them, chips of stone flying everywhere as they impacted. More and more of them appeared, but she managed to get by with only a few cuts from the chips. Slashing right-to-left, she forced him back, his left arm rasing up to block, and hie right coming low and hard, four long spikes protruding from his fist.

Twisting her torso to bend between the arms, Teela dodged the attack, losing only a section of clothe around her stomach, before her blade struck against his earthen armor.

Clang...

The swords vibration nearly tore it from her hands, and in response three balls of stone shot from his chest and slammed into her chest, sending her almost twenty feet away before hitting the ground.

Pushing herself up with her sword arm, she left her chest with her left, gasping desperately for air. _Elders! Those hits broke a rib! Gotta be more careful now, another hit like that could shove it into my lung. _Rising, she once more prepared to fight. Charging headlong, her fractured rib drawing a blaze of pain into her side, she slashed in half the first, second, third, fourth strand, and ducked under the fifth, hissing as her rib tweaked. His arms themselves extending at her, she jumped onto his right and leaped again, bringing her sword down in an overhead chop, her blade sinking deep into his shoulder this time, blood spewing upward out, flowing down the sides.

Jake roared with pain once more, and his instantly generated four spikes that lanced for Teela, who was trying desperately to remove her blade from its place in his collar bone. The spikes pierced her body, two into her stomach, and two into her shoulders.

Her blade dropping to the ground with a metallic thrum, it was almost overcome by her scream, but even that was stopped when Jake's right arm grabbed her torso, his hand enlarged to the point that it engulfed her entire upper body save her head. With that, his arm lashed up and out, arching down and slamming her into the ground so hard it left a imprint behind. Leaving his hand on her, he looked over to his brother, never-minding the blood flowing down his side, as the armor had already stemmed it. His grin was in full measure when he saw what had happened between Adora and Jim.

---------------------

Adora had never really been a fighter. She had the drive to win, she had the agility and speed, power and cunning. But before the Knights, who had been trained since birth to fight Talon, and their own massive stamina and power, coupled with their elemental abilities, had the upper hand, even with the taking of wounds. Plus, luck had always been on their sides.

Jim had not held back, and unleashed the full limit of his power against Adora, who held so little practical experience. His metal attacks were like a storm of mini-blades, thousands of tiny daggers that cut and slit Adora's fair skin open. In seconds, she was covered in her own blood, leaking from a hundred tiny wounds.

Leaning over, holding her left arm, one eye closed because of the blood flow into it, her remaining eye glared at Jim with the force of a thousand suns, her rage and anger at both her weakness, and her opponents power boiling over into her gaze. _He's got reach on me with his elea powers, and I don't know if my blade can cut his metal armor. I know my spells can kill him, but if I want to get close enough to do that, while...Wait!! That's it!! _A grin came over her face, and she plunged her sword into the ground, and charged forth bare-handed.

Jim was needless to say, stunned. His brown eyes widened behind the visor of his armor, but then simply shook his head. _She's mad indeed. Coming at me with out a weapon? ...No, she has a plan. That must be it. _Now prepared, Jim sent long bolts of sharpened stone in a flurry of attacks.

The stream of arcane words halted from her mouth, and she literally flew into the air before diving down onto him.

_Idiot. Does she know nothing about combat? Going straight at someone from above only leaves you a few options. Attack, and hopefully kill the guy, or dodge, and hope that he's got lousy aim. _Another half-dozen strands rippled upwards, soaring right for Adora. Twisting and dodging in the air, more words streamed out, and in a blinding white flash exploded out of her body, blinding Jim for a moment.

But Jim was no fool, and immediately erected a thick half-dome over himself, protecting him from ariel attacks. _No way she's gonna get me he..._

THUNK

The sound of a long-sword thrusting into his chest resounded in his head, and when his eyes cleared, he saw the blade buried up to the hilt in his body, blood flowing in great torrents. Eyes wide, he couldn't comprehend what had just happened before Adora landed easily in front of him, a smile lighting up her face. _How...? How did she...get...of course..._

Adora didn't drop the smile, and spoke with a great deal of smugness. "Fly up, leaving one's weapon behind, then divert attention to yourself, blind foe, and magically throw your weapon at the enemy." Her smile died, and her eyes grew hard as diamonds. "Strato's taught me that move. Its only fitting that you would die by it." Striding forward, she ruthlessly yanked her blade from his chest, blood and bits of internal organs spilling out, and turned away as his armor and dome crumbled down around him.

_NO! I wont die like this! I wont die alone!_ Filled with rage, he summoned forth the last vestiges ofhis strength, and sent a thin, wide, razor-sharp bit of metal whizzing through the air, cutting ash and dirt in twin as it buzzed for Adora's throat.

A great gout of blood flew into the air, and a puddle formed almost instantly around Talons feet, his hands gripping the metal shard that was almost cutting him in two. Blood dripping out of his mouth, he still managed to grin as he spoke to Jim. "Heh, have to hand it to ya there Jimmy-boy. Had to go to my released state to get here in time." The next few seconds were filled with his coughing, blood flying from his lips. Mastering himself, he continued. "I gotta say, you improved greatly in your time, but our little Princess here still managed to kill you." His eyes glowed from behind the glasses, the red light burning through the dark material. "But, I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. So, nuts to you, asshole."

Adora listened to the last words of these two, her eyes flickering between Talons massive stomach wound, to the fading light in Jim's eyes.

Jim spoke then, his voice filled with pain, anger, fear, and oddly, confusion. "Why? Why..did you protect her? You never...never cared before...all you did, hegh before was kill." collapsing to his knees, Jim stared straight at Talon, his gaze never leaving his.

Talon was silent for a time, uncaring about the conditions they both were in. Eventually he spoke, longing and pain filling every word. "I...I failed to protect those I cared for,gasp and when I did gain the power to do so cough I was the one who cough lost to my inner darkness. And for that crime, heaving breath others paid the price in blood." He gained strength, steam gushing from the huge wound as his regenerative power went into overdrive. "For that, I will kill all the Knights, and destroy any who stand between me and my revenge. Right now, your both a Knight, and in my way."

Smirking as he drew the blade out of his stomach, steam still rushing out as the blood flow halted and organs repaired themselves, skin and muscle rebuilding. Standing tall, he threw the blood-stained shard to the side, it's clatter the last sound that Jim heard, his eyes burning into Talons, engraving his face into Talons mind.

_Another face I'll see at night..._ His face falling, he and Adora whipped around at Teela's cry of pain, and Jake's victory roar.

Adora fell to her knees, arms limp by her side as she watched her best friend go flying into the air, twisting and contorting in ways not meant for a persons body. Her eyes wide, she lay stunned as Teela seemingly hung in mid-air, her red-gold hair free of it's ponytail, her arms and legs corkscrewing about her limp form. _Teela...? _Was her only thought before she took off, intent on aiding her. Her feet pounding the hard-pan, she raced to catch her before Teela hit the earth.

Talon was equally shocked, but for a different reason. To his eyes, Teela was falling in slow-motion, and superimposed image lay over her. _Same hair...same eyes, same spirit as her...as Shard..._ Laughter echoed in his ears, but he paid it no mind, as Adora entered his view, she herself also carrying an image over herself. _Illiandra..._Teela's body slamming hard into the ground, the crack of bone sounding clearly in his enhanced senses.

The laughter twisted and warped in his mind, and at last he turned, Jake's heaving chest bellowing out deep, bass laughter as he watched Adora trying desperately to ascertain weather Teela still lived. Adora's chant's of healing Teela fell on deaf ears, but Jake's laughter did not. Looking right at Talon, he spoke loudly as Adora had finished her arcane words, and a pale blue energy spread across her hands, and started soaking into Teela's bloodied form.

"This is what happens when you ally against the Gods! You have fallen to darkness, and only your deaths shall redeem your souls!" Jake's zealot speech carried to the now barely conscious Teela, and the harried Adora.

In that moment, those words ripped into Talons already distraught mind, and brought forth the memory of his past, the one he had always hated. And from even deep within, the voice spoke softly at first, but finished with an ear-splitting roar. _**"Kill him. Kill him. KILL HIM! **__**KILL HIM!!!!" **_

Something snapped.

Talon clutched his right arm in pain, and bent over, falling to his knees. In that moment, the blackish-sliver lightning ripped out of him, tearing the earth around him apart, the ash and dust whirling about him in a tornado of wind. Small chunks and pebbles flew about him, thunder rumbling in the distance, and the lightning twisting around him, following the hurricane winds.

The girls didn't know what to make of this, but Talon's voice, twisted and gnarled, sounding as though from a monster, clearly carried over the howling winds. "GIRLS!! Run away! NOW!" after that, it changed into a roar that carried with it the rage of a thousand lost soul's, shrieking in pain and fear.

Jake's eyes had grown wide, fear locking his limbs in place as he realized that Talon had been pushed to his limit. _Run you idiot, now! You know what's about to happen! Run! _His mind screamed at him, but his body was frozen, as though encased in ice.

Adora grabbed hold of Teela's arm, and slung her over her shoulders, intent on carrying her out of the pit. But even as she did that, Teela yelled out "Leave me you idiot!" and Adora's own return was equally short. "Oh shut the hell up!"

Jake at last broke free of his fear, and readied himself for Talons attack.

As the power emanated from Talon's body, the very earth cracking around him in a maelstrom of fire and wind and lightning, he changed. Talon's body twisted and warped itself into a new form, one capable of dealing death a thousand different ways. His body grew strong, solid black scales across his frame. A two-inch, razor-sharp black claw grew from each of his fingers and now three-toed feet. His right arm now glowed with red light, emenatting from the demonic runes that travled his entire right arm, ending just before his collar bone.

His face remained much the same, only that his hair seemed to grow a little longer, and sweep upwards and backwards, looking for all the world like he had dozens of small black horns growing from his skull. His ruby red eyes, with a silt pupil glared outward from the blazing fire of his gaze. His clothing had also become a deep black, and what seemed like wisps of black smoke flowed upward from his crouching form as the whirlwind dissipated around him, leaving just hot winds in its wake.

Jake didn't know what to do, the pure evil that radiated off of this man. The vile force pulsed off his body like a foul miasma, tainting the air even more then the oppressive air of the Negative zone could ever hope to achieve.

His thoughts were stopped when the man before him stood, the cracks and popping of his bones echoing across the plain, and his red eyes burned into Jake's very soul. _**"Well, what do ya know? The fucker actually got angry enough to lose control. Don't see that very often, not that I'm complaining, hehe!**_ His fiery gaze landing on the girls shocked eyes, _**"Oh, don't worry girls,"**_ he said, smirking the whole time, _**"I'm just gonna kill this bastard, fuck you two for a few hours, kill you, and then repeat those actions across this entire god-forsaken fucking planet."**_ Turning away and locking eyes on Jake, he simply smiled, then _vanished. _

And the battle was on...

--------------------------

1:Cough-author coincidence-Cough

2:Hey, when your running for your life from a fast-growing pit of doom, you tell me when you find the time to stop and check just how far down it goes, k?


	12. Three Minds?

I know, its shorter then the last one, but i just wanted to finsih this on a good note, and i figured you guys had had enough of my bad fight scenes. other then that, in the future, i might be longer in putting these out, as i will be going to college on Aug 20th, three days a week, 9am-10pm. then my job might be almost everydaay as well, and thats construction.

brutal...dosn't come close. anyway, once more, Thanks to Seele, one of my new friends, and best reviewers. (wait, ive only had two people...PLEASE review)

ok, im done.

-----------------------------------

Chapter Eleven

The wind howled as it blew around the clashing warriors. Talon and Jake's weapons shot out sparks every time they hit, bits of molten rock flying everywhere. The earth broke apart as Jake summoned forth a literal wall of spikes that lanced for Talons black form.

Laughing, his face a twisted mask of maniacal glee, Talon didn't even bother to dodge the attack, simply bashing through the stone as though they were nothing more then tissue paper. Still laughing, he grabbed Jake's head in his right hand, and started pressing. "_**Crusssshhh..." **_He hissed out, as the earthen armor cracked and broke beneath his titanic strength. Never-minding the hard hits that Jake was landing with his huge spiked fists on his chest and stomach, the demon simply continued to smile as he pressed down even harder, breaking the armor off completely.

The claws digging into his skin, Jake frantically slammed his oversized fists into Talons unyielding body. Blood starting to run down his face as the claws ruthlessly dug deeper and deeper in to his head, and as he started feeling his bones give way, he grabbed Talons arm and stamped his foot. A thick pillar of stone shot up directly beneath Talons jaw, and the crack of snapping bone resounded across the plain, and his hand released Jake's severely hurting head.

Back-flipping several times, Talon landed easily on his feet, crouching down and that vile grin still fully in place. The wound already closed, he smirked as he began pacing on all fours around Jake, their eyes very once letting go of the other. _**"Easy fucker!" **_His voice still harsh, he carried sarcasm very well. _**"We've got all night to fight. No need to get hasty! HAHA!" **_Standing tall, his now seven foot frame towered over Jake's stocky one. Arms flung out wide, he cried out in ecstasy. _**"AH, I'd forgotten just how good the real world feels! Normally all I can do is watch from the background inside Talon's damn head, and even the, only rarely. But now! Now I am free, and ready to kill!"**_

Pointing his left index and middle fingers at Jake, he smiled before speaking again. "_**And what luck! I get to kill someone right away."**_ Without turning his head, he spoke to the girls who stood horrified at his words. _**"And don't worry girls! Like I said, I'm just gonna fuck you two until I'm sated, then kill you! And as for you..."**_ A black aura of fire, four inches in diameter, began to rotate around his outstretched claw-tips, and blackish-silver lightning twirled around it at three short lines, smaller bolts flickering between the three.

His eyes narrowed his burning gaze into lines of fury, and his maniacal grin showing off his elongated canines, took up almost his entire face before he unleashed his attack. The orb exploded outward, transforming into a foot thick line of roaring black fire, and twining silver lightning. The ground beneath it and for almost twenty feet to its side's were vaporized as it passed by, and Jake himself disappeared in the explosion of it striking.

Teela and Adora threw their hands before their eyes, shielding them from the debris and the backlash of energy. The dust clouding the area, it was brushed aside by Talon's wind. Turning to them, he smirked, the remains of Jake's armor smoldering on the ground fifty behind him.

Striding for them slowly, he was cockier then all hell. His eyes roamed their bodies with a hungry leer, the lust and arrogance apparent in his gaze.

Struggling backwards, their bodies numb from horror and the intense presence he generated. Teela, still working her way away, yelled out desperately, trying anything to make him realize, to wake up. "Talon! What the hell are you doing!? It's us, Adora and Teela, remember?!"

His face flickered in indecision, but was wiped away so fast Teela didn't know if it had been real. In an instant, Talon had grabbed their neck's, and lifted them off of the ground. Leaning in close, he ran a long, pointed tongue up and down their necks, poking out from behind his sharp teeth, sensually tasting them, the fear that roiled off them intoxicating to his mind. _**"Don't you understand yet?" **_He asked, _**"Talon's not here right now."**_

Adora tried to pull his fingers away from her throat, but in vain. "Then who the hell are you?" she asked, her voice trembling in fear.

He brought his face close to her's, his breath hot, so hot it dried her sweat. Putting his mouth close to her ear, he licked it slowly, and spoke as she gasped. _**"Me? ...I am...his better half."**_

"Not from where I'm standing."

Dropping the girls, Talon spun around, but didn't make it before two thin stone lances pierced his hide, parts of his lungs and heart hanging out on the ends, the girls doused in his boiling blood as it sprayed from the wounds. Gasping as he fell to his knees, his head was jerked back roughly by a large, heavily burnt hand.

Jake stood there, his entire right side carrying third-degree burns, blood oozing from the cracks of the now inflamed and leathery flesh. "That's one strong fucking attack ya got there, hell spawn. Even when I was almost six feet down and off to the left, it still managed to do this to me. I'm not gonna let you have time to regenerate." with that, he placed his foot in the middle of Talons back, and yanked downward sharply.

Tightening the muscles of his neck, Talon resisted the pressure, but his spine slowly started giving way under the power of Jake's entire body.

The crack of a rock smacking into his flushed forehead was clear, as was Adora's arm motion. A large, tired grin adorned her features, and then collapsed to the ground, the smile still plastered on.

Jake still reeled back, more from surprise then pain, but more then enough time for his enemies to rally.

Teela grabbed Adora and started dragging her away, uncaring of the multiple puncture wounds that she carried, but not before she hissed to Talon, "That's all the help your getting!"

Talon had already pulled out the spikes, and steam once more gushed from the wounds, healing him. Standing up, he knew that this battle was nearing its end. _**Jake's fucked up enough that I can beat him if I strike soon, but the damn wounds still not closed. And Talon's starting to retake control. **_His thoughts were quite suddenly cut off as Jake's massive axe crashed down for his skull. Rolling back out of range, Talon rolled to all fours, dug his clawed feet into the ground, and shoved off.

His clawed hands outstretched for Jake's heart, Talon flew through the air and slammed into Jake hard enough to send them both soaring, only to land as Talon immediately started slashing and pounding on Jake's burnt side, eliciting gasps of pain as the force got through the armor. Spines shot out of the armor, and Talon brought both hands down hard, piercing both hands clean. His insanity was enough that he didn't even bother to pull away. Digging his claws deep into the armor, he raised Jake high above his head, smirked, and twisted, bringing him head-first to the ground.

The hit broke the earth around it, but Jake merely smiled and, even upside down, the helmet he had made protected his head. In retaliation, he launched several bullets from his hands, pounding Talons armored scales. The hits left him in the dirt once more, but his quick spring-up left him again on the offense as Jake sank beneath the earth. Talon, eager to continue the fight, knelt on one knee, placed his left on the ground, reared back with his right, and punched directly into the ground.

He buried his arm up to the elbow, and was about to pull away when he felt a hand grab him and yank him under.

------------------------

Teela dragged Adora to the aircar's, blood flowing down her legs with every step. Her left hand pressed against the wounds, stemming the flow a fraction. Looking down at her best friend, Teela was scared. _Hell fire! Adora's out cold, I'm bleeding like a stuck pig, and Talon's gone on some sort of Death Incarnate/Hell-man/Vlad wannabe. _Even those thoughts couldn't make Teela less fearful of both Talon's possible death, or, possibly worse, his return.

Laying Adora on a seat, Teela dug out the field-kit and started dressing her wounds. Four minutes later, as the disinfectant and pressure bandages did the work, she turned her attention to Adora's wounds. _Thank the Elders, their all shallow cuts. _Relived that Adora didn't carry a thousand deep wounds, Teela quickly swiped the facial cuts with more disinfectant. _It's official, nothing bothers Adora when she's sleeping. _Teela thought, after noting the peaceful look on her face. _If we get out of this, I am so gonna ask her to teach me some magic. _Similar thoughts raced across her mind, a hint of normality in her crazy life.

But the crack of thunder atop the mountain made her jump, and even Adora twitched in her sleep. Looking at the horrible visage of Snake Mountain, she swore she saw Talon and Jake fighting atop it. _No way, its not possible for them to get up there that fast. _

_Five minutes ago_

Talon was seeing the earth beneath his feet in a whole new light. Namely: pitch blackness, and actually in his eye. Now, normally this wouldn't be a problem as he had superb night-vision. The lack of light itself was a problem however, and the dirt clogging up his lids was annoying. Talon was lucky however, as being what he was, he had three eyelids. The outermost one was a normal lid. The second inner was crystal clear, and used for dusty or water-exploration. The innermost one was thickest, blocking the glow that his eyes normally gave off, and opaquing his vision somewhat. It was however, the strongest of the three, able to withstand the rocks and stone that were currently trying to dive-bomb his eyeballs.

The blindness would have to wait, for the pressure was beginning to let up, and next thing he knew was that he was flying through the air. The dirt being burnt away by his internal flames, his vision cleared just in time for him to see the stone wall right before he met it.

Headfirst.

Jake grimaced as he emerged form the earth, his left hand held against his right side, a thin trickle of blood running down into his left eye. Looking on the pile of rubble that marked the spot where Talon had hit the wall, he didn't wait for Talon to strike. His hands whipping about in sharp, fast motions, he solidified the earth around him, entombing Talon's body. Both hands out-thrust before him, fingers curled in claws, he squeezed both shut, and the rock about Talon imploded.

The settling silence was eerie to Jake after the long, hard battle that he had endured. A tired sigh escaped his lips, right before a rumbling shook the mountain, and the tomb cracked clean down the middle, fire blazing from it, only to erupt in a storm of stone shards, molten rock, and fire.

Bent over, blood dripping from a dozen wounds that were closing before his eyes, bones shifting back into their proper place, Talon stood. His head hung low, but laughter boiled out of his frame, sick and twisted in the joy of feeling pain. _**"AHHHH HHHAAAA!!!" **_Head flung back, rock flying off of him, his eyes blazing in full fury. _**"I LOVE IT!! The pain, the fear, the helpless rage you give out! It's better then any drug!!"**_ Looking right at Jake, he held his hands out to his sides, the molten rock flowing behind him, the winds whipping his black clothes and smokey essence around him in a whirlwind of power. His smoke trailed about his head, leaving only his left eye visible, before he spoke again, joy punching into every word. _**"Give me more! Attack! NOW! Come on! Come on!! COME ON!!!!!"**_

With that, he struck. Moving so fast he left behind a dust trail, his right smashed into Jake's face, the armor cracking and falling apart with his first blow. A left came as a body blow to his right side, the armor falling before it, his scaled knuckles breaking the fragile skin apart, blood gushing as Talon pushed forward, his claws digging in and literally pulling out his kidney. Waving it before Jake's pain-filled, dying eyes, Talon grinned as he bit into it and swallowed half, and then slapped Jake with the other. Tossing it to the side, he landed punch after punch. Leaping upon him, he dug his feet into his chest and his hands into his shoulders, and reared back and head butted him, driving Jake back to the head of the lowermost snake.

A double-handed hammer-blow brought Jake to the ground, only to be dragged back up by Talon's hand in his hair. A frown adorned Talons face as he regarded Jake. _**"Is this it? This is your limit? You're a pathetic waste of my time you fucking piece of shit."**_ Wasting no more words, his right hand grabbed Jake's head and started crushing down. He only grinned as he applied more and more pressure, as Jake's eyes rolled back into his head, blood running down the open wounds. His bones failing, he felt an incredible pain as his skull shattered, blood and bone, brains and veins flying off of the mountaintop, coating Talon's hand and dripping down his corpse.

Letting the now headless body fall, Talon kicked the corpse off the mountain, watching as it fell over a thousand feet to hit bottom. The impact didn't reach up to him, but the now askew body parts testified too the force of the hit. Rearing back, his unearthly roar sounded across the barren plain, ash and dust swirling about him, lightning framing his black form, thunder puncturing its high points. At last it ended, and he stared down at the girls, his eyes roaming their bodies hungrily. Looking back at the hole he had been thrown from, he eyed disdainfully all the options that presented themselves to getting down quickly.

Shrugging, he leaped off the head, digging his claws into the stone and slowing his fall enough that he landed easily on the next ledge. Landing on it, he suddenly grabbed his head and fell to his knees, grunting as pain blossomed in his skull. _**FUCK! Talon's starting to reawaken! If I don't hurry, he's gonna get back control before I can have my way with them!**_ Once more leaping off, he quickly made it to the ground and took off for the girls, eager to satisfy his carnal desires.

-------------------------

Teela only barely managed to roll out of his initial grab, but his next one caught her leg and pulled her back. His claws tearing the clothe of her uniform's back away, leaving the back of her white bra exposed, she lashed out with a vicious thrust of her heel, hitting him square on the jaw.

Released from the grip, she scrambled back, clutching the front of her shirt to keep it in place. Her back touched the stone wall behind her, and before she could move away, she was pinned in place, Talon's right encircling her throat and dug into the wall, and his left already groping her right breast. Disgust and horror spread across her face at the idea of what he planned to do to her. His face leaned close as he ran his long, hot tounge around her face. _He's gonna rape me...he's actually gonna rape me. _

_Oh hell no._

Her right leg came up right between Talons legs, catching him square full on. She felt the impact, and his head bowed as the hit connected.

Rasing his head, Talon smiled at her. **_"That could have really hurt._** _**Don't be so worried bitch. I wont be **_Too _**harsh on your virgin body..."**_ Grabbing the remains of the shirt, he was about to rip it off when he froze, his eyes wide and blankly staring off in the distance.

---------------------

Inside his mind, Talon had managed to drive his demon back, locking it in place behind the door he had erected long ago in order to keep it sealed away. It's screams and shouts reverberated throughout his mind-scape, and his demon clawed and scraped every inch of the way back to its dark cell. The door slamming closed, Talon turned to see something new forming from the mists that floated about his mind. Its shape slowly formed into that of a tall, shoulder length brown hair, pale white skin, and soft, caring eyes.

Surprise was all that covered Talon's features, closely followed by pure joy. "Cassie!" he cried, engulfing her in a hug that lifted Cassie off of her ethereal feet, her laughter ringing about Talons convoluted mind. Her laughter echoed down the billions of thought corridors, down the dark pits of negative emotions, and into the lighted places of happy times that pockmarked his mind. "Cassie! Where have you been?! I thought you had been destroyed when _He_ got loose?"

Cassie stared up at Talon's lit face, and smiled back as she let go of his embrace. "I know, and I'm sorry that I worried you so. But after he got loose, he did indeed attack me. I was only able to survive by fleeing down your thought paths. He tried to find me, but you know him, easily lost." soft laughter came between them, but Talon brought them back on track soon enough. "Is that why he got loose? I mean, aside from the fact that I got really angry?"

Cassie looked away, shame coloring her face. "Yes. I know that you entrusted his imprisonment to me, but after the battle I ran from, I was unable to fully reseal him. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Talon said, smiling. "Your back, which means that we can hold him back once more."

"Indeed." She said. "But right now, you need to get back too the outside. I will remain and guard him again."

"Good Luck Talon."

------------------

Talon fell to the ground, unconscious and heavy. Once he hit the ground, his body was engulfed in the blackish-silver flame for a second, before it dissipated, leaving behind his human body, clothes and all returned to normal.

Teela sank to the ground, the wall's thick, smooth stone gently easing against the silky flesh of her back.

Still clutching the front of her shirt, she stared down at Talon, his normal body a sight for sore eyes. _It was a lot harder then I thought it would be. Adora is ok, and I'll be fine. Talon though...is that why he keeps everyone away? That power, that rage? _

_That evil?_

She never got the chance to answer those questions, as she lost the battle to stay awake, and all three slept in the barren fields of the Negative Zone.


	13. The Recovery

sorry, but i've had a mild case of writers block. I WILL TELL YOU ALL RIGHT NOW, I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER. i am trying, really, really trying to make this an epic piece, and get the characters more 3-D, more human. i know, an amature writer like myself will most likely not be able to pull it off well(or at all) but i am trying my damnest. also, i might be able to put out one more chapter this week, but next week i'll be in Gerogia for two weeks. which means no comp, which means no updates. sorry. and people, if the dialog or the way the storie is going, write a damn review. really, im at almost a thousand hits, and five reviews. is it so hard to hit the little button at the bottom of the page and say you liked it or not? come on.

mind you, i wont stop writing until this is over, but if its going to get better, let me know what you think. also, this chapter and the next are more angsty, but the next one will have a battle with Skeletor, and a revalation of the growing friendship between the three.

----------------------------------

Chapter Twelve

The pounding in Talon's skull was akin to that of a hangover. He instantly recognized it for what it was, the remains of the mental battle he had fought for control of his own body. Raising up, he immediately noticed that no longer was he slowly being covered by ash, but in a small clean room, complete with a bed, linens, and a small window in the wall adjacent to the door on the right side of the room. Soft blue light filtered through it, highlighting the room in a pleasing glow. "Ooooooookkkaaayyyyy..." Talon said uneasily, "Blue light, unfamiliar room, and...HOLY SHIT!!" Startled, he jumped out of bed, running his hands over his body. "Someone washed me!"

This was probably not the best time for Talon to be walking around, his clothes removed and replaced by a thin pair of pale white pants and shirt, his arm wrap and glasses gone. All in all he was out of his element and wound just a _little _too tight. Cracking open the door just a little, he gasped as he looked on what lay before him. The entire area was bathed in the same blue light that was in his room. However, the real kicker was the size. The place he was in seemed to go on forever, tall pillars of white light coming from the bottomless depths of whatever it was that he was in.

"Ok, where the hell am I!?" he yelled indignantly out into the void.

A fluttering of feathers echoed in his ears, and looking up he saw a small, petite woman with flaming red hair and bright green eyes descend towards him. The only thing that really struck him as strange was the ornate falcons head that she wore, but even more then that, was the twin wings that spread from her shoulder blades. She spoke softly, soothingly, like a mother to a small child. "You are my guest in Castle Greyskull. I am it's ward, the Sorceress. I aid the Masters in their struggle against Skeletor and his minions."

_Ok, I'll give her this much: she sure can make an entrance._ Staring right at her, his softly glowing eyes taking every detail of her appearance, and the bright red, glowing runes that were inscribed in his right arm flared as she set down before him. He noticed right away that she seemed a little put out by his looks, his arm being of particular interest to her. Growing annoyed, her crossed his arms and steadily returned her gaze. "It's rude to stare ya know."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, and her embarrassment was clear as she cleared her throat before speaking still in those smooth tones. "I am sorry Sir Talon, but I have never before seen such an emanation of demonic energy." Shaking her head, she continued "Once more, I am sorry. It was rude of me to speak so easily of something you wish to remain hidden. I..."

Talon, slightly vexed at her constant apologizing, spoke over her. "Yes, never-mind that right now. You say you're the guardian of Greyskull. Well, right now I need to know why we're here, and where the girls are, ok? Everything else, that's just gravy." Looking detached from the scene, he still took in her small smile that came out, but quickly vanished.

"Very well. I will take you two where they rest. Follow me please." Turning away, a long staircase appeared out of the ether, mist solidifying into a solid stone foundation. Walking sedately up, she didn't look back as Talon followed her up into the blue light that hid whatever lay ahead. The blue light eventually vanished, replaced by a black so deep, even Talon's demonic eyes could only barely see through it. Suddenly, a bright white light burst into existence.

Clutched in the Sorceress's right hand was a falcon topped staff, off of which came the light that illuminated the stairway. _Odd_ Talon thought _the light shows the stairs and ourselves, but nothing else._ Keeping to himself, Talon just stayed behind his guide as she wound her way up, up, up into the never-ending stairs. After what seemed like an eternity, to which Talon had begun to fear. _All that time in that damn gem, I never want to be in that quiet, that kind of darkness again. _

Needless to say, he was immensely relived when at last they came out into a long chamber, the carved walls sloping up to evenly match with the polished stone ceiling. Six large wooden doors extended down the hallway, three on each side, flanked by twin suits of ancient armor, and the end of the hall stood another ascending stairway. Talon's face spread into a small smile as he regarded those suits, a memory flashing across his mind. _That stuff never helped anybody who wore it. The armpits, inner biceps and inner thighs had no armor beyond a thin layer of chainmail, and the neck had no protection whatsoever. A rather pathetic attempt at protecting oneself. _

His thoughts aside, Talon did notice that the Sorceress had opened the second door on the right and walked in. Entering himself, he noticed right away that this room was a double bedder, and Teela and Adora lay sleeping beneath the white blankets. The differences between the two was more pronounced then ever before. Teela lay on her side with her arms tucked beneath her head, her hair in a glorious mane of golden-red flame that spread across the bedspread. Adora was curled into a ball, her knees almost touching her chin and a small line of drool falling into her bright blond hair, swept up as it was into a maze of curls and knots that would be a pain in the butt to fix when she came around.

Not really knowing what he was doing, Talon had crossed to their sides, checking both pulses, and his sigh of relief was heartfelt when he found them to be strong and steady. "I suppose I have you to thank for this?" he said to the guardian before him.

She nodded sagely, her eyes never quite managing to hold his for long. "I knew that you three had taken for Snake Mountain, and intended to fight and hopefully free the Defenders. Unfortunately, they had never actually been there to begin with."

Talon's eyes sharpened, and the atmosphere grew heavy with suspicion as he regarded his guide more carefully. "You knew?" he asked, his tone cold. "How exactly did you know, and why the hell didn't you tell us?"

She looked on him calmly, not at all ruffled by his attitude, though her staring out the window did help a bit.

"I mean that none of you three even bothered to ask for my advice." a slight amount of indignation entered into her voice. "Nor can my powers see into Skeletor's realm. His power is great, and without the Champion, my ability to enter into places such as his are beyond my scope." She now looked right at him, but a hint of fear still lingered behind her eyes.

Talon was never one for staring contests, especially ones that he didn't have his glasses for. Others...tended to freak out if they held his gaze for too long. "I am sorry for my rudeness, it's...been a long day." he said, the sarcasm absent from his voice. "The battle last night.."

"Two days ago." she said calmly.

"What?" Talon yelped.

"The battle was two days ago." She explained. "You and your friends have been recuperating here for the entire time after I found you in the wasteland before the mountain. I managed to get you all back here after a time, but while your body's wounds had healed quite quickly, the girls were in a much dire state. It took much of my power to revitalize them." She gazed down at Teela, a feeling alien to Talon warming her eyes.

Clearing his throat, he spoke "Thanks for that." uncomfortable as she held his eyes, that strange look slowly fading. "How long do you think it will be before they wake up?" he asked quickly, eager to get away from this woman and return to his journey. _Alright, let's see. 1: I have no knowledge of this woman, therefore cannot trust her, especially because she wields power. 2: the girls are out, and it may be some time before they awaken. Until then, I must remain and guard them. 3: she now knows about my healing, and was able to break the binding's regarding my wrap. Oh, that reminds me. 4: got to regain said clothes. _

Teelina, Guardian of Greyskull, couldn't help but feel a shiver of fear as she gazed into this man's demonic eyes, eyes that burned all who dared to meet them. _He is a dangerous man indeed_ she thought, her eyes slowly moving to the girls resting forms. "It will be some time before they awaken. In the meantime, I suggest you also rest." with that, she turned from him and left from the door, eager to put some distance between herself and Talon. "I will return to see how they have done in time. Your belongings are in the next room over." she called back.

Talon, slightly perturbed by her abrupt departure, nonetheless searched the rooms for their missing items. The five remaining rooms were identical to his, and after dressing had returned to the girls room. For the next few hours he watched over them, thinking and planning his next move...

-------------------

Skeletor was not happy.

Usually this resulted in a minion or two being hurled and beaten by him as he vented his anger. Unfortunately for him, and luckily for his minions, he could not do so. A number of things prevented this from occurring. One was the three warriors to whom he now owed a great deal of dept to for defeating the Masters who had declared that any internal fighting would be punished severely. And after witnessing their power, none of them wished to test that rule in the least. The large, three story building that they had run everyone out from had been easily converted to a HQ, and the long table that they currently sat at was one of the fruits of their hard labor.

Apart from the few nice pieces of furniture, there was nothing out of the ordinary about it, except for the occupants. Skeletor and his group had long been famous the world over for the battles that they had fought against the Defenders. The next three were far less well known. All three wore long black cloaks that masked their figures from prying eyes, even this deep in a building. All were smaller then Skeletor, and none carried the perfect body that he did, yet a underlying sense of power emanated from all that vastly dwarfed his own.

His face impossible to see behind the death mask that he wore, Skeletor scowled as he gazed at the three before him. "How much longer are we going to stay here?" he asked angrily.

"Only for a short time more." the one on the far right said, voice distinctly feminine.

"Our plan is coming to fruition slowly but surely. Only a few obstacles remain. Namely, the Kingdoms of the East and South will not bend to our will without a fight."

Trap-Jaw spoke then his gravelly voice filling the room. "But without the Masters, it will be easier to take down Greyskull and get more power. With that, we can beat anybody."

Skeletor scowled, annoyed that he had reminded them of the great power that resided within that accursed temple. _Fool! If they know about the..._

"We have no desire for that trifling place." the center one spoke, voice carrying a bass tone that showed a male. "You are more then welcome to acquire it's power, so long as it does nothing to endanger our own. And in any case, you forget that at least two of the Masters remain. And...Talon could very well be traveling with them."

"So what? He's just one guy." Beast-man said, his eyes roving the area.

The center one laughed softly, the folds of his cloak rippling around him. "You would do well to not underestimate him. Talon is the Demon. A beast out of our oldest legends, a blood-stained whirlwind of insanity and fury. He enjoys conflict and death, glorifies in pain and suffering, even his own. He will let you hurt him badly, only to return stronger and faster then before. In other words..." The only part of him visible, his bright blue eye's narrowed in thought as he looked on those assembled before him.

"_He is a Monster among Monsters."_

A shiver shot through the warriors at this, a chill racing across their spines. They had seen this man's power with their own eyes and none wished to anger him. Hearing him speak of this foe in such a way, left them all with a seed of fear.

Skeletor gave Evil-Lyn a glance, and her returning nod told him she was behind him. _For the moment anyway. _The others had stood, a clear dismissal to the rest. Taking Lyn to the side, he whispered softly in her ear. "Tell the others that we attack at dawn tomorrow. I want Greyskull's power as my own soon."

Her nod was all he got in return, and they left to prepare for their victory...

----------------------

The lights had been removed to allow for easier sleep, with only a pale blue beam of light filtering through the window of the bedroom. It was quite, the soft, steady breathing of the girls the only thing to break the stillness. Silence hung in the air, and the shadows seemed deeper, colder, harsher...deadlier. It was too this that Teela and Adora shared a dream...

_They stood upon a high cliff, looking down upon a field of battle unlike any they had seen before. _

_Blood flowed across the land, the sky thundering with unseen blasts of lightning. The red sun bathed what land it could in a deep red light, turning all the world to a place of horror. Screams of pain echoed throughout the land, animals absent from the carnage that was humanity at its worst. Steel flashed, blood spurted, and creatures died at the ends of all manner of weapon. Five separate armies had clashed on this barren plain as they fought for what they believed in. Be that God, freedom, or power, all of those ideas were destroyed when the first blades crossed paths. _

_In the midst of the titanic battle, an explosion rocked the earth beneath, and a white dome of fire blazed outward, engulfing all five of the armies. When at last the dust settled, the girls looked upon a barren landscape once more. A crater had been torn into the earth, so large that ten Palaces could have fit in with room left over. The girls cries of horror died on their lips when they saw, falling from the sky like a meteor, what looked to be Talon's body, but...different. He slammed into the ground, and on the other side of the crater another person, unfamiliar to the girls, crashed down. In another second, the world vanished like blown sand across glass. _

_Was it a dream...or a vision of things to come...?_

_They awoke. _

Gasping as they awoke, the girls didn't notice the other before, the horror and fear sending their hearts pounding in their ears. Sweat trickled down their backs, hands holding the sheets over their chests. A quick glance of Teela's lead to a yelp as she spotted Adora's sweating form only a few feet from her's. "Elders Adora! You scared the daylights out of me!"

Adora was scared herself, but her mind was filled with thoughts regarding that dream. She looked over to Teela, an apologetic smile spread across her face, but in that instant, movement caught their eyes. Staring out from the clinging shadows was a monster. Red, cat-like eyes blazed out in a fury of fire that seemed to scorch the soul. A evil grin was encompassing it's features, but the gleaming fangs, alien red eyes, and shadowed face gave the look of a devil birthed from the fires of Hell to take them, kicking and screaming, down to the pits. It stepped forward, and Talon's face came to light.

Stepping forward into the beam of soft blue light, half his face fell into the light, leaving the rest of him in darkness. Talon was smiling kindly, happy to see the girls up and about, but it fell as they regarded him, fear roiling off them like a cloud of steam. It struck him like a bolt of lightning: they feared him now. After seeing his demon body, they had glimpsed a small fraction of his power, and now they feared him, just like the rest. Turning quickly, he left the room quietly, not wanting to see the tell-tale signs he knew so well of hatred.

He felt the eyes on him every step of the way. _Most likely watching to make sure I don't attack_ he thought bitterly.

The girls stared at his spot, the dream and his frightful visage enough to render them immobile for a time. _Elders...was that really...Talon? _Adora thought. His eyes had torn into her mind, the fangs gleaming in the light. His smile replaced with a blackened skull, scales covering it, smoke boiling out, a maniacal grin stretching itself across his features.

Teela was no better, the same images floating about, replacing her pervious memories of Talon, laughing, smiling, silent or sarcastic, with a grotesque mask of fury. Rage and a sick, sadistic joy radiating from his eyes. Both avoided the others gaze, to swept up in they're dark thoughts to even consider what had truly happened out in the barren plain of the Negative Zone, and within Talon himself.

Standing against the window sill, letting the cool blue light wash over his face, Talon breathed slowly and deeply, calming his mind as he prepared to enter the convoluted pathways.

_In an instant, he stood inside a large room. Thousands of branches, tunnels, and doorways extended across the realm of his mind. Tuning to his left, he walked with purpose, never-minding the upside down stairs, the doors that opened on their own, exposing memories of earlier days long past. Striding down a long corridor, Talon approached a large door inscribed with the motifs of clouds and waves. _

_Opening this door, he was engulfed in the essence of peace that had long evaded his desperate searching. Yet it was not to last. For only the briefest of moments did that peace pervade his mind before it too, vanished with time. _

_The world behind the door was one of sunlight and warmth, but an river of power flowed through it's very core. The clear sky stretched on forever it seemed, and the light breeze ruffled his hair in a gentle manner. _

_The soft grass felt great beneath his calloused feet, but his strides betrayed his eagerness to see the one he had come for. _"OI!! Cassie! Where are you?"_ He called out, and within moments she appeared. Her shoulder length brown hair swayed in the gentle breeze, and the soft white cotton shirt with a few grass stains, offset by her pale blue shorts expressed a trait of laziness and contemplation. _"What have I told you about yelling in here?" _She spoke with a manner of a mother telling off her child. _"It's never polite to go around yelling in places, even if they are your own mind."

_Talon smiled a true smile, and his laughter resounded across the plain. _"It's good to see your time away didn't make you any less annoying." _Though mean, the words sting was taken away by the softness in his eyes as he gazed on her. Even his demonic eye's could not conceal the happiness that he found with this woman. _"And I know, time hasn't done much to improve my manner's any either." _Soft laughter came from them, but quickly died as Talon's face grew serious. _"Cassie. We really need to talk."

_Cassie's kind face grew hard as she too got serious. _"Yes we do."

_Talon stepped up and lay it down quickly. _"The Knights were released at the same time I was, and already three of them are dead. Galla and the Twins have fallen, but you know as well as I do that the upper three are far stronger then they."

_Cassie merely nodded, not willing to speak until all information had been presented. _

_Talon continued unabated, well used to Cassie's way of thinking. _"As it is now, I have no idea of their plans, nor do I think that they know of our exact local. The defenders of this world, the Masters, have been beaten, leaving behind a sizeable army, no real fortifications of any kind, and several strong race allies. The girls that I travel with are Masters, but from what I can tell, they are the weakest of them all." _Here he paused, for Cassie had gotten a strange look over herself, as though she was seeing Talon for the first time. Shaking her head, Cassie gestured for him to continue._

"As I was saying, all we do know is that most likely we will have to be doing a lot of digging in order to find out their plans, or hell, even where they are based. Any ideas?"_ Once more that look came over her, and this time she stared him right in the eye as she spoke. _"Talon. Those girls are about to enter into the room. They have seen your Stage Two form, correct?"_ She didn't need his answer, as it was written clear across his face. Taking his hand in her's, she spoke softly. _"Talon, I am still you. _Here a tiny smile broke out. _"Although, I must admit that I am quite a bit more sensitive in other areas. What I'm trying to say is that I know your scared. So scared of being alone that you once sought out anyone who would return your feelings, but after them..."

"Stop." _Was all he said, pain flashing across his face before falling back to his blank mask. _"How long before you regain your portion of the power?" _he asked quickly, eager to move on to a less painful topic. _"I know you only just retu.."

"I have regained the full measure of my original power." _She said rather smugly. _"It was rather easy really. After his resealing, he was in a real fit, and consequently didn't notice the exchange." _Her smile lit up the area, and even Talon's morose mood faltered against it. _

_A sigh of relief escaped his lips, grateful that at least one thing had gone well today. _"Ok, so now do I have to reacquire it all over again?" _His eyes betrayed his annoyance, even if his tone did not. _

_Looking up at him from her grassy seat, she smiled wickedly, and left it at that. _"Of course you do silly. I may be your feminine side, but I have my reasons still.(1)_ Grumbling good-naturedly_,_ he hugged Cassie and made to leave. _

_Her soft hand on his shoulder stopped him however. _"Talon, if you let them in, even a little bit, I think you might be surprised." _With that, she moved him from her portion of his mind back to reality. _

His eye's opened to see the girls just setting foot in the room. A scant three seconds had passed for all that talking, something that had always annoyed and disoriented him. Scowling at the small headache that blossomed in the wake of his mind-dive, Talon was not in the best of moods, especially to the two whom he felt had betrayed his trust, however minutely. Brushing past them rather brusquely, he avoided they're eyes and left the room, making his way quickly up the next set of stairs.

The stairway morphed into a large open area, with various statues and murals depicting both heros and their battles across history. The battles that had shaped the future of Eternia had been engraved here for all of time, villains and heros shown in equal measure as he walked past. But to his crimson eyes, one battle, one war was missing from the mural. _The Empires War...the war that defined the future of my people, and the separation of the races. _

A smirk adorning his face, Talon continued past the monument for the only door that was open. Rising through more stairs he at last came to the audience chamber of Greyskull, the Sorceress sitting at ease on it. She was gazing into a small crystal ball, oblivious to his presence. She stared deeply into the ball, her eyes wide and searching as she looked for something.

Gazing at her profile, Talon was struck by how much she resembled Teela, with her flaming hair, jade green eyes, and long lean form. Shaking away his distracting thoughts, he walked the circumference of the room, gazing into every nook and cranny. Eventually growing bored with his investigation, he returned to staring at Teelina.

At last she responded, lifting herself away from the ball and closing her eyes. Without looking at him she spoke. "You are planning to leave tonight, are you not?"

Talon merely raised an eyebrow at this, wondering how she had guessed that. "I am." he replied, stone cold and even. His posture radiated an aloofness that had been absent before, a chill permeating the air around him. "The girls shall be in far too much danger when we encounter the upper Knights." He lied, telling Teelina a plausible reason for why he was leaving them.

"No." She replied. "You are leaving not because of compassion nor friendship, but of hate and fear."

Her jade eyes bored into his bright crimson ones, a challenge plane to see. "Why do you shove them away? Is it truly from fear? And if so, fear from who? Them...or yourself?" with that, she leaned back, eye's lidded and contemplative.

Talon did not reply, but turned and walked back down the stairway to the mural chamber. Walking along the multiple paths that branched from each wing, he walked slowly down a random one, never-minding the vast portraits of heros long gone. But the ghosts of his own past still remained, watching him always with the accusing eyes of the restless dead...

--------------------------------------

(1) ok, really, how many of you saw that coming?


	14. Skeletor has the Power!

IMMMM BBBAAACCCKKK!! sorry for thelong wait, but its been a real pain in the ass trying to get everything settled. anyway, ill try to get to more out faster, but is up in the air for a time, so other then that, read on and review!!

----------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen

People hate that which they do not understand. It is a fact of life that everyone shall always hate that which is different from what they believe to be normal. When one feels alone and abandoned, the pain of their hearts in indescribable. The need to talk, the desire for contact, the feeling of warmth given by another's arms are things that everyone, no matter who, desires. When denied those things, pain fills the heart, tearing a thousand small cuts across it. Not large ones, for that would be a mercy to the ones who suffer.

One large cut would render them numb, capable of withstanding anything afterwards, simply because there was no longer anywhere for the pain to reside. But a thousand cuts, given over the course of a lifetime, will bleed forever, never letting the person rest, never giving them any chance to sooth the ache that pervades every waking moment of their lives. You call someone a hero long enough, and they strive to live up to that. Tell them they are weak, and eventually they stop trying altogether.

Outcast, exile, forsaken. These are all words that describe something that everyone hates, yet none can every truly give a reason why they hate them so. A smile here, a friendly gesture there, and the outcasts spirits are lifted a fraction. A hard look, and sneer, and they are crushed. What is so wrong with being wanted? What is so wrong with wanting the warmth and comfort of being wrapped in another's arms at night? Yet some never once feel that, never once feel another's body settle down next to theirs, never have the knowledge that they are not alone.

Some, when confronted by adversity , rise to the occasion and take their place, regardless of what others think. These are the few lucky ones, with the inner power to fight back against whatever life throws at them.

Others will run from the pain, always running from then on, fearful of stopping, fearing the return of the pain. Yet they never realize that they can never outrun the pain, as they are forever dragging it behind them. The running is what connects them, an unbreakable chain that shall carry the pain to them, no matter where or how far they travel.

The last ones are the ones that hold a pain, a pain so great that it alone defines their world. Whether the weight of a lost love, the ache of seeing one's dream crash and break upon the rocks, or waiting, looking for an eternity, searching endlessly for that one spot, that one place...they could call home.

One cannot decide which is the worst kind, and in the end, it hardly matters. For from the time of birth, to the time of death, they are all the same:

Exiles

------------------------------

Talon walked alone down the silent halls. The depictions of olden days flowed past him, bringing back the memories of a thousand battles, the years and friends that had passed on as his un-ageing body weathered the years unharmed. So completely was he immersed in his thoughts that he failed to hear the footsteps that herald the arrival of Adora.

Her light steps easily carrying down the stone halls, the only sign of her wounds was the small cut in her right cheek from the shrapnel hit. Other then that, the girls were well on the road to recovery. A soft smile spread across her lips at the sight of Talon staring at a portrait on the wall, one that showed a fierce battle being fought in a valley, armies clashing as two groups of warriors fought one another on a mountain-top. Both sides seemed wounded and near the end, but the mural focused on the two fighters at the very center.

One stood garbed in white, a black blade raised in his hand, striking for another clothed in black, wielding a white blade. The blow that came from the crossed blades emitted a light that shook the earth around them, and the conveyance of pain and hope that radiated from the picture made it almost life-like in its intensity. His glowing red eyes were locked on the painting, never even looking at Adora as she approached.

Standing beside him, she crossed her arms behind her back and stared at the painting with him. After a long silence she spoke. "You know Talon...we're not scared of you." Turning to his profile, her eyes slowly flowed down his body, the hints and body language all to clear to her. The set shoulder's, the wrinkles about his eye's, and the whites of his knuckle's as he dug his fingers into his biceps showed the tension radiating beneath his calm exterior.

"You should be." Talon said tonelessly. "You know nothing of what I had become, nor do you still. Yet you declare that you're not afraid? Even if I believed your words, the look in your eyes when you two first awoke clearly let your true feelings through."

Startled, Adora locked her eyes on his face, trying to recall what he was talking about. After a second, her eyes fell to the floor, the consequences of her actions, however out of her control, hitting her full force. _Elders! The dream made me freaked out before I woke up, and seeing his face like that must have made my fear even more apparent to him. He thinks that I was that scared simply from seeing his face! _

Gently taking hold of his shoulders, she turned him until they faced one another, and she looked right at him, challenging his own ruby gaze with her sapphire one. Seriously she retorted "I don't know about Teela, but I myself had a disturbing dream, one that carried over into the waking world. It was because of this that I was scared when I first awoke." Her stare hard and unrelenting, she continued "Your face coming out of the dark like that would scare anybody silly." Here she let a small smile cross her lips, and while Talon did not smile in turn, the muscles beneath her hands did relax a bit. "I never meant to hurt you, but even you have to admit that you can be intimidating at times."

Talon was agape at this honest confession. Very few people had ever really let him know how they felt, for fear of his reaction, but Talon was in for an even bigger shock soon.

Biting her lip, Adora decided to go for it. "Talon, in the short time that we've know each other, you have protected Teela and myself from serious wounds and even death. I don't know why she and I took such a liking to you so fast, and you certainly did nothing to aid that process." Once again a tiny smile broke out, and this time it was mirrored by Talons own. "Its obvious that you don't like that form, and even more apparent that it is disturbing to you that others know about it. That's normal..."

"What would you know of normalcy?" He said suddenly, deadpan "And in any case, there was nothing normal about me to begin with." Turning away, he slowly walked for the exit, only stopping when she spoke out again.

"What do you mean, normal? You're a Demon, normal barely apply's to you at all." She said this in an amused fashion, trying to break the melancholy mood, unaware of his feelings.

A silence descended like a blanket, and the air grew still, almost as though waiting for the next actions. Staring at Talon, Adora was suddenly aware of the chill that raced down her spine, the pounding of her heart, the way that every single one of her breath's sounded loud and heavy. The very air felt heavier, harder to take in.

His head barely turned, he regarded Adora with a single inscrutable bloody eye. The glow that emanated from it grew with each passing moment, until the pupil had been overtaken, hidden behind the deadly red light that tore into her mind. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as a sense of danger permeated the very walls about her. With a voice so low and cold that goose-bumps broke out on her skin "A Demon I may be." He said "But I know what makes a man, and what makes a monster." With that, he left, leaving a trail of fear and a terrified girl in his wake.

It was only a few minutes later that Teela came in, only seeking to find her friends, and instead found Adora, on her knees, shaking like a leaf after her encounter with an angry Talon. Grabbing her friend by her shoulders, Teela almost yelled and shook her to try and snap her out of her trance. "Adora." Teela said at first, shaking her gently "What happened? What's wrong?" When Adora snapped back to reality, she gasped, her eyes filled with fear.

"Teela." Adora began "Talon is seriously pissed off right now. I think I said something again that he took badly." Slumped over she stared at the ground as she ran the words through her head, almost instantly picking out the ones that had inadvertently angered him. _Elders, now I have to apologize not only for the misunderstanding this morning, but also for my insensitivity. Damn it, being nice is a pain sometimes. _Putting her head in her hands, Adora sighed tiredly. "It is waaayyyy to early in the day to be this tired."

Teela could only laugh at this, not knowing just what had happened to make Adora act like this, but also not sensing the lingering aura of danger. "Come on, it cant be that bad. So you said something that made Talon a little angry, big deal. It's not like he's gonna kill you for it." When only silence answered her, Teela grew concerned and looked right at Adora. "Right?"

A slight shake was all that betrayed her inner feelings, but even with that Adora rose and strode after Talon, intent on finishing this dancing around that had been the norm the entire time that they had know one another. "Teela," Adora began "Its time that we talked to him."

Teela, needless to say, was a bit confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The entire time that we've been traveling with him, Talon has always been someone that we were careful around." Adora explained, a hint of anger infecting her voice. "I am sick and tired of his constant effort's to push us away when his secret's could get us killed. Remember what the Knights kept on saying? 'You're nothing but a monster.' and the other one 'You always did manage to get girls around you.' and the way he keeps on letting hints slide about the Empires War, and the comment he made on the balcony about us being beautiful." No longer was it just a hint of anger, it was a full blown outrage that ripped its way into her normally melodic tones. "Its time that we find out once and for all what the hell his past is, what the Knights really want with him, and what that form of his was." With that, she tore up the steps, arriving in the chamber only a few seconds ahead of Teela.

Teela, needless to say, was surprised at the sudden change in Adora's temperament. "Adora." Teela said, only to hasten after her as she failed to stop. "ADORA!" she yelled, this getting her attention. Spinning around, Adora glared right back at Teela.

"What Teela!? Don't you see what could happen if this trend keeps on going! You almost died last time! If you die because of his need to keep secrets, then I'll...I'll..." her anger died away at that thought, and her fists unclenched. When next she spoke, her voice was soft, but filled with determination. "I am going to get the real, full story out of him, today." Rasing her eyes to meet Teela's she continued. "You can come if you want, or not, but I am going, regardless of his fears." With that, she approached the Sorceress.

Without a bit of preamble, the Sorceress told them what they had come to ask. "If you seek Talon, he has already left."

"WHAT!!!???"

Thus informed, the Sorceress wasted no more time. "I know your angry Adora, but at the moment we have bigger problems." Their anger was clear, but the message cut through that anger quickly. Calming down quickly, they listened as the Sorceress told them of Skeletor's approach, and her plan to stop him.

--------------------------------

Skeletor had long been known for his brute force attacks, often using nothing more then a plan and an artifact to tip the balance of the battle in his favor. This time however, it had to be perfect. Turning to face his men _And women_ he thought irritably as Lyn simply studied her fingernails in a vain attempt to look bored. But the gleam of excitement in her purple irises betrayed her interest. The only one that was doing anything productive was Tri-Clops, scanning the readouts that his Doom-seekers had sent back. The rapid beeping that his fingers made as they raced across the holo-pad was loud in the early morning dawn.

To Skeletor, who had decided to go for a more stealthy approach this time, the beeping was an annoyance of the highest magnitude. "Can you put away your worthless toys for just five minuets Tri-Clops?" Skeletor hissed out. "I know that my plan is quite a bit beyond you, but at least try to make an effort to follow the simple parts."

"The entire plan is simple, my Lord, perhaps that is why they cannot understand. It is a level above most of the other ones." Lyn's smooth voice came our soft as silk, intended to carry only so far and no farther.

Skeletor restrained his snappy (according to him) comeback. "As long as everyone does their job, I don't care." With that, he rose and strode right for the castle doors, not surprised to see the defenses already in place. With a mighty roar that echoed across the barren plain, he announced his arrival on the scene.

But nothing happened.

Confused by the lack of response, Skeletor scowled, and unleashed a blast of golden energy onto the shields that protected the repository that also went unanswered. Looking back at Lyn, her usually bemused expression had been replaced by one of confusion. Shrugging her shoulders, she returned to the watch, anxious to see what her rival would try.

But all remained silent.

Castle Greyskull stood still and dead as a tomb, luring it's foes to come closer.

At last, Skeletor's already flagging patience reached its end, and with a roar he shattered the barriers that protected the castle, and forced down the bridge. With only a negligent gesture to his men, Skeletor entered unchallenged into the audience chamber of Greyskull with Lyn and Trike by his side. The grey walls seemed cold and forbidding, the murals eyes almost looking alive as they followed the small group.

It was when they had reached the Records Hall that the counterattack began.

The draw-bridge slammed back into place, and the stone statues around them started cracking and groaning as they came to life. With the screech of broken stone and moving metal, the golem's swung the various weapons they wielded, filling the hallways with nothing so much as a barrier of steel that could slice even Skeletor apart.

He only smirked before lowering the Ram staff and blasting apart the golems with ease, the clunking of rubble echoing throughout the halls as the rest fell quickly before the combined power of the trio. Easily moving past the few weak defense's that tried in vain to halt them, the trio effortlessly walked brazenly into the very heart of Greyskull, the blue light and tall, white crystal columns impressing Trike enough that he let out a low whistle.

This of course, did nothing to anger Skeletor, close as he was to at long last claiming the power within this bastion. "Yes yes, very pretty." Skeletor intoned "But lets keep moving, shall we?" A slow procession they made, all wishing to savor their final victory, and to keep watch for another counter-attack. At long last they came to the very center of the chamber, and Skeletor let his power pour out, tendrils of it seeping into every corner and crevice of the vast room, seeking the source of the castles power.

Almost instantly his tendrils found it, and tore it from its moorings to rise from the depths of the dark underbelly to face him. The box was old, weather-beaten, but even through the thick, ancient wood, a sense of power flowed from it. The gold lines, red jewels, and dark brown wood formed into a four foot long box, and a single simple clasp held it together.

With a reverence and gentle touch not seen before in his hands, Skeletor took the box, and undid the lock. Inside lay a long broadsword, a strange symbol upon it's wide, thin, but strong blade. The hilt was simple, but the guard was twisted and complex, looking more akin to a machine's internals then that of a weapon's guard. This all passed before his eyes in a moment, but the sheer power that came from it captured his attention easily.

Its true power lay dormant, but it could be forced awake, and that was exactly what he planned to do later. Raising it above his head, Skeletor roared out his cry of triumph as he at long last took the power of Greyskull for himself. It lasted for only a second though, as three separate attacks lanced for him and his entourage...


	15. Oh Crap

Chapter Fifteen

Skeletor was not stupid. No matter what others thought of his leadership abilities, power's, or arrogance, none ever questioned that he was indeed intelligent. It was this intelligence that allowed him to bring together a force that consisted of the most powerful warriors on the planet, and keep them under his control. True, his plans were often flawed because of a rash act, his own pride, or some other event, but when those things were removed, often his plans where almost perfect.

All that aside, Skeletor had been expecting a counter-attack, and was ready for it. What he was not ready for was the full fury of the Sorceress unleashed upon him. He had fought every Master a dozen times over, a dragon once, and a few other oddities that deserved mention, but never the Sorceress of Greyskull herself. It was this new factor that he forgot, and what allowed her red bolts of energy to shatter his shield and cast him down into the black abyss that yawned beneath him.

A split-second later, Teela's blade clanged against Lyn's staff, only to bring her right knee directly into her gut as Lyn tried to recover her balance from the aerial attack. Doubled over as she was, Lyn had little chance of surviving the next strike, thus was released a purple-pink dome of energy that drove back both Trike and Teela.

Back-springing from the assault, Teela had no trouble avoiding the hit, but it still forced her off the edge of the walkway that hung suspended over the pit. In an instant however, a thin blue square of light shot up from the black pit, and the second her feet touched down she once more leapt for Lyn. As sparks shot from each impact, Teela's sword twirling and almost whistling at the speed it moved through the air at, and Lyn's crystal topped staff met her blade at every angle, they fought.

While Skeletor and the Sorceress dueled, and Lyn fought Teela, Trike had brought his yellow lens right on the Sorceress's lithe form. The tight beam tore the air as it raced for her back, only to be deflected by Adora's own blade. A large grin adorned her features, and as she faced him down, her image reflected in his visor, she said cheekily "Hey bastard, having a good time so far?"

_Bitch_ Trike thought as he raced for Adora, his blade low and right, his visor open and tracking every move she made. _Mocking me in the middle of combat will do nothing to improve your chances of survival. _Trike knew (or so he thought) that Adora had only basic combat training, and no real experience. Of course he didn't know that she had been training for almost nine years, and killed one of the more powerful warriors in recent years.

Slashing and stabbing, leaping and blasting, spells and beams, blood and hair, all shot around the room as the six fighters tore into one another with a fervor of life-long enemies. The usually quiet halls, often filled with only the humming of power or the Sorceress soft voice tilting in a melody, now carried another tune. Clangs of metal, thunder and flame, cries of pain and hate filled the corridors as the shouts carried down the numerous halls.

But these did not to justice to the battle that waged in the very heart of Greyskull at that moment. Trike and Lyn stood back to back as they fought off the duo that circled them. Teela herself was bruised on her left cheek, Lyn's fist having been stronger then she remembered, and the thin burn line right across her back attested to Lyn's aim. Lyn herself look little better, a long gash on her left arm steadily letting blood flow, and the torn cloth on her midriff told of her own reflexes.

Trike and Adora carried only a matching cut across the right and left sides of their faces, a point that neither conceded. Trike frowned as he leaped for Adora, his blade flashing down in a blur, striking Adora's with a force that drove her back a few inches, only to gasp in pain as he brought his helm right down onto her forehead.

Stumbling backwards, Adora once more stepped off the edge, only to have another platform appear beneath her feet. Still going back, another one grew, and another, while the other two vanished. Surprised, Trike simply opened fire with his optic attacks, forcing Adora back. _What's she saying? _He thought, moments before she flung her left hand at him, and a wave of ice shards barreled for him. _She's a Mage!_ This realization struck him around the same time that the shards did, slicing through his armor and opening wounds all across his face, chest, arms and legs.

Spent from the quick casting, Adora fell to one knee, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. _Damn, creating ice from the air's moisture was a lot harder then I thought it would be!_ Standing, she saw Trike slowly trying to regain his feet, but finding that hard as the shards lay buried in him. With a quick glance around, she quickly moved to aid Teela, hoping the Sorceress could hold on just a little longer.

--------------------------

Evil-Lyn and Teela had been enemies for as long as anyone could remember. It really didn't have anything to do with the fact that they were on different sides of a war. No one else knew it, but Teela had apparently done something unforgivable to Lyn. Nighter spoke of it, EVER, but it remained in the forefront of their minds every time that they fought.

After all, getting lost in a two-hundred fifty foot square hedge maze for three hours would leave a bit of a sting to your pride.

Especially when you can fly. Or teleport. Or burn the entire place to the ground. Or any other number of things.

The fact that Teela was the one who lured Lyn in there in the first place, that _might _have something to do with it too.

It was a moot point in any case, for once Adora joined against Lyn, she went down quickly. A flurry of blows rained down, forcing Lyn back and forth as she desperately strove to find a gap in their teamwork. With a quick uppercut from Teela, it was over, and Skeletor was the last one standing. But as the two girls looked on, they saw that it was a battle beyond them.

Skeletor and Teelina traded blow for blow, Teelina's hundreds of years of combat experience and wiles making her an even match for Skeletor's brute power. Her power was eclipsed by his, no one doubted that, but the Sorceress had been fighting battles before Skeletor's grandfather had been born. With a roar Skeletor twirled his staff in circles, moving from one side to the other, rings of golden eldritch energy rocketing forward with each completed rotation.

Spinning and twisting in the air like the hawk whose image she had claimed, it was more of a dance, the way she evaded the attacks, frustrating Skeletor to new heights as she made his routine look like child's play. Her lips compressed to a thin line of taunt determination as she whipped her own falcon topped staff at him, releasing a thick red arc of magic at his blue body, only to strike air as he back-flipped out of the way easily.

Crossing the staff across her chest, a red ball grew from nothingness before it's center, solidifying and compressing before launching towards him, the air twisting around it was it sped forward. With a blast that resonated throughout the chamber, the ball struck him square in the chest, scorching and burning. The impact sent Skeletor flying back, landing hard on his shoulders and rolling several more feet before at last stopping. As the smoke drifted away Teelina landed with a soft brush of her wings across the blue squares under her, regarding the massive frame before her.

His laughter broke the stillness of the chamber, its eerie waves booming about, drifting deep into the vastness of the abyss, and returning with a coldness that penetrated all three of the Masters, rendering them helpless before the fear that drove into their minds and hearts.

Standing tall once more, Skeletor reached to his belt and slowly drew the Power sword, the gasp of horror from the Sorceress music to his ears.

"Stop him!" Teelina cried, the staff again before her horizontally, energy gathering in a swirl in the center. Sweat dripped down her face as she forced more and more into the attack, precious seconds ticking by as he raised the sword overhead, Teela and Adora racing for him, blades ready to carve chunks from his blue flesh.

Skeletor raised the blade high above his head, and golden energy twined around the blade, and the Sorceress's scream was lost in the flash of blinding white light that shot from the ceiling like a bolt of lightning. His laughter only grew as the girls braced themselves from the swirling winds and flung debris. As the dust set, Skeletor stood there in his new-found glory. His muscles looked harder, thicker, and his x-shaped belts had been replaced by what seemed to be metal bands with the same symbol on the blade. The blade itself had become a darker metal, almost black in color, but with a golden light covering the edges.

With an ease that belied it's heavy weight, Skeletor swished the blade several times, getting a feel for it. Looking at the three arrayed against him, and at his own downed comrades, he smiled. "At long last," He crowed, the power rushing through his veins. "The power of Greyskull is MINE!!" With that, he swept the blade at then, unleashing a wave that towered over then, ripping its way across the ground as it engulfed them. Their cries where drowned out as they fell to the attack, clothes charred and skin burnt.

Wiping away the sweat and hair that broke out on her sunburnt skin, Teela regarded Skeletor. _Even I can feel the increase in his power, and I'm not even a Mage! _Her eyes narrowed, and her grimaced as she stood, facing Skeletor down without fear. _If this keeps going, we're not gonna win. _It never crossed her mind that Skeletor had no interest in her anymore. It was Teelina's trembling form that drew his gaze. Following it, Teela was startled to see the Sorceress on the ground, sweating bullets, gasping for breath.

Tearing her eyes away, Teela focused on her enemy again while Adora helped the Sorceress. "Adora," Teela said "What's wrong with her?"

It was Teelina who answered, shuddering and choking the whole time. "He has...forced open the channels of power...between the blade and Greyskull...drawing its power from both the castle...and myself." With that, she fell back, desperately trying to remain conscious.

"Teela," Adora softly spoke "If what she says is true," She looked at Teela, eyes wide and fear filled "Right now, Skeletor is commanding _all _of the power that Greyskull held."

Anger and hate filled Teela's voice as she still stared down Skeletor's bottomless eyes. "So what? We just run and leave her here to his oh so tender mercy?! Hell no, I say we kick his ass!"

Skeletor, who had been basking in his new power, had been enjoying watching them struggle, but now he simply laughed and said "Oh yes child, your going to beat me now, when I have at my command," His voice dropped to the frigid levels as he continued. "_Power beyond your comprehension._"

With that, he struck.

Hands braced to his sides, the sword and staff sheathed, he raised them to above his shoulders, and as he did a deep rumbling grew about the room, and with a quick jerk inwards he ripped pieces of the white pillars and flung them right at the trio.

Gasps came from the girls, but only Adora's quick shielding spell saved them, the effort clearly showing on her face as her teeth were grit in determination, holding back the razor shards that pummeled the ground around them, the sound of breaking glass sounding with each impact. At last the shower ended, and the blue dome broke apart with a soft boom. Adora would have fallen had she already not been on her knees. "Teela," She croaked out "We have _got _to get out of here!"

Teela recovered from the attack, and still stood before the others. "I know, but how do you plan to do that? He's blocking the only path!"

"No." Both looked down at Teelina, who was just barely conscious. "I can get us out of here." A moment later, all three were engulfed in a white light, and instantly transported to the upper chamber. Once they had arrived, Teelina spoke. "We don't have much time, and there is much you two must know." Sitting her up against the steps, she waved her hand, and the sound of multiple doors slamming shut resonated throughout the castle. "There, that should buy us a few more moments." Taking a deep breath, she began "Right now, Skeletor controls all the power that Greyskull once housed, but his is not the correct relationship. He is forcing the power to obey him, and it is his only because he posses's the blade. Remove that, and the power leaves him."

"Yeah, easier said then done." Teela quipped

"Indeed." Teelina replied. "At this moment, he is beyond any of us, and I am only a hindrance. Most of my power also came form Greyskull, and thus I am almost powerless. Soon I will be forced to go into hibernation or die. This place has a chamber used for an emergency, but I must tell you this." she stopped and recovered her breath. "There is another blade akin to the Power sword. It is on another continent by the name of Etheria, possessed by a group known as the Horde. They reside in a country controlled by Hordak, a tyrannical leader, and the General of Horde Prime, a powerful intergalactic organization. You must find the Rebels, for they will be able to aid you in retrieving the blade." Struggling for one last burst of strength, she continued. "Find Talon, for he will be of great aid to you in your quest. Be not afraid of his past or of him, for he carries a greater burden then you or I could ever hope to understand."

With that, she vanished as her body disintegrated into millions of white light particles that dispersed into the air.

Silence hung in the air for a second, the Teela spoke "You know, I really, _really _hate cryptic statements like that."

Adora stood, and while she was tired, burnt, and almost out of energy, she still got up. "Agreed." She said, mirth infecting her voice. "Now, lets get the hell outta here."

It was right about then that they noticed that the massive doors were still shut.

"_Shit_." They echoed.

-----------------------------

Talon had left early in the morning, around three. It was a cold night, his breath coming out in large blasts of steam, the bright stars shining against the black velvet of the night sky. The quiet serenity of the early morning was calming to his tired body and soul, lessening the burdens that had been placed on his shoulders since before his birth.

It was with a heavy heart that he had left, a guilt placing itself in chest that refused to leave, no matter how he tried to rationalize it. _"Come on!" _He argued "_If they had continued with me, most likely they would have ended up dead. ...Scratch that, they WOULD have died." _This went on for a long time, as the first mile passed beneath his feet.

As the sun peeked over the horizon, its rays warming his body and the lush land around, he heard the world awakening for the new day. The small chirping of the birds sounded across the air, and soft growls stirred the dust as badgers an moles moved into the light, eager to absorb the warmth offered by the sun. It was only a few steps later that Talon felt the brush of Cassie against the barriers of his mind, and with only a moment's hesitation he let her through.

"_TALON YOU JACKASS!!!" _Her raging thoughts blasted apart the peace that he had garnered, and shattered his concentration. "_OW!! Cassie, what's the pro..."_

"_I'll tell you what the problem is you ungrateful moron! Those two could have been your first real friends in almost three-hundred years! And you go and leave them alone?!" _

Rage leaked into his thoughts, echos of long ago battles flickering before his eyes. _"You know that I had to leave them, if I didn't they..."_

"_Oh please!" _Cassie shot back, anger tinting her own words. _"Your not that stupid, so stop acting like that. You have the experience of more battles then anyone in existence, and you know Nosama better then anyone else! Do you really think he's not going to attack and kill those two when the possibility of you telling his secrets exists? No! He will kill anyone you've been around, thinking that he's saving them from eternal damnation!"_ Her tone softened considerably, but she still drove the point home. _"Go back Talon. You know that I'm right." _

"_I cannot."_ He responded, guilt and pain falling on him once again. _"I'll just fail again, just like last time. If that happens...I wont survive. Please, just let it go." _

"_NO." _She shot back, stubborn as he, and twice as mean. _"If you leave now, and later find out that they died, you'll blame yourself for another thousand years. Think on this Talon: If you go back and save them, what could happen? Happiness, friendship? If you leave, then it's the same as being back in that prison. Cold, alone, the same routine day after day until the End Times. Always running, always fighting, never a moments peace or rest. You know I'm right. Now, the choice is yours."_

"_Just as it always was."_

With that, Cassie left his mind, taking with it the shallow calm that he had made, freeing himself from thinking of the possible futures. _"If I went back, they could die. If I leave, they could die. If I went back, I could protect them. If I leave, I cant..."_

It was never really a choice at all.

-----------------------------------

The amount of time that passed before Teela and Adora had noticed the small problem of the massive door blocking their escape route, Skeletor had managed to blast his way through most of the barriers, reaching the mural chamber in only a few minutes. The ancient pictures held no interest to him, only a scant glance passing before the last door grew large in his vision. With a snarl of triumph, he tore apart the final door.

Standing before him was the last raised gate, the first barrier, and last one before he won. _"I think there's a metaphor and a lesson to be learned in that, but hell if I know what it is." _It was a moot point in any case, for a second later it was torn to shreds as Skeletor flexed his newfound muscles. The awe-struck "Oohs." and "Ahhs." that came from his minions at the sight of their leader gracefully levitating from the wreckage, Lyn and Trike trailing behind encased in golden light.

But for once, Skeletor was taking no chances _"After all, there will be plenty of time for accolades and proper worshiping of myself later."_ Smugly turning, he lazily raised the Ram-staff, and began vibrating the stone foundation of Greyskull. The roar of cracking stone and rumbling earth grew with each passing moment, shaking the trees, making the other's clutch their ears as the sound grew and grew. It went on for almost thirty seconds, cracks racing up the column that supported its ponderous weight, until at long last, the castle started collapsing down, down into the pit that had once been its defense.

Only moments before its fall, two figures could be seen through the thick dust atop the castle roof, leaping for their only chance. Breathing hard, covered in dust and dirt, burns scorching their forearms. Hands outstretched, Teela grabbed hold of the cliffs lip, the rest of her momentum slamming her into the face so hard she saw spots. Adora, however, missed the lip, and began falling, digging her fingers deep into the loose soil around her, and finally stopping once she grabbed hold of a root jutting from the side.

Both hung in place for a moment, catching their breath. "T," Adora called "Why is it, that everywhere we go lately, bad guys keep on showing up?"

"Hell if I know Adora," Teela said "Maybe you just have reallybad luck."

"Oh, come now," Skeletors voice intoned "If I was to judge, I would say your luck just went from bad," Here he smiled, the death-mask stretching "To worse."

A quick tremor shook the ground beneath his feet, as Skeletor toyed with the girls, enjoying the fear that they tried to hide behind bravado. The rest of the Evil Warriors simply laughed and watched as Skeletor tormented his helpless victims, suspended as they were a few hundred feet in the air, only the loose earth and a root keeping them alive. "Adora," Teela said softly so that Skeletor wouldn't hear "Any ideas?"

"Ummmm...No." Was her reply.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Are you two done?" Standing above them like death itself, Skeletor glowered at them, red leaking into the black pits that hid his eyes. "I am about to end your lives, and the very least you could do is pay attention as I do so."

Feeling the need for one last crack, Teela simply spoke with absolutely feigned innocence "Oh, sorry, did you say something?"

You could almost _hear _his teeth grinding as Skeletor struggled to rein in his anger.

"Well?" Adora spoke up "What do ya want? We're not gonna _hang _around all day."

_SNAP _

That would be the proverbial reins on his anger going out the similarly proverbial window.

With an inarticulate roar of rage, Skeletor prepared to blast them into oblivion. The golden energy gathered at the staff's head, growing brighter and brighter with each passing second. Down it came, like a scythe, cutting the bonds of life that held them in place.

Bonk.

A small, fist sized rock sailed through the air, over the heads of the lower minions, past Lyn and Trike, and smacked squarely in the back of his head. All of them whirled around, weapons and spells coming to the forefront, eager to let loose. Standing at the far tree line, leaves falling gently around him, stood Talon, tossing another small rock back and forth between his hands. "Geez, I was growin old here," He paused, then said "_Older, _I mean, waiting for you to notice me."

Skeletor was needless to say, startled. "How in the name of the Prince of the Ninth circle of Hell are you still alive?!" The rest of the group, while having been there at his summoning, didn't know that Skeletor had attacked him for his failure. For the moment, the girls, the Sword, and the Castle were forgotten by the Dark Masters, staring at this insolent newcomer.

"Hey," Talon said, his voice carrying across the hundred some-odd feet that separated them. "Don't knock Bill, he's a good friend of mine, and between you and me," Here his voice dropped to a stage whisper_ "He's got some really good weed."_

You know those long, awkward silences?

"..."

That's another one to chalk up to Talon's great conversational skills.

"Anyway," Talon said "I would really appreciate it if you could leave the ladies there alone. They've been pretty cool too me."

"Yeah, and how does he show thanks?" Came Teela's annoyed shout. "He up and leaves for no good reason!" This was an odd thing to say considering that both of them were hanging, quite literally, by their fingertips, and their only chance was Talon.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Talon called, hoping that a yes would be returned.

"_NO_." Both shouted back

"Damn."

"Although," Adora shouted out "Saving us would be a good start."

With nary a shrug, Talon went into high gear. A second later, an electric glow surrounded his feet, small bolts of lightning flying up. Without a word he charged forward, speeding beyond anything even remotely human, never losing the smirk that dominated his lips, his black glasses reflecting the dawns early light, causing his eyes to look as though they burned with a holy fire. Leaping high into the air, he passed far beyond the lower minions, flew by Lyn and Trike, and landed right on Skeletors head, bouncing off after a second.

Twisting in the air, he landed directly before them and spun around, sweeping his left hand in a grand arc, lightning arcing and slamming into the group like a train, thrusting them all back.

Still standing even after the attack, Skeletor simply sneered at his one time ally before unleashing his own strike, a solid line of energy that twisted and whined as it raced at Talon.

Talon brought up his left hand, sheathed once more in the electrical claw and deflected the golden blast harmlessly to the side. Turning his back on Skeletor's gaping expression, he looked down on the girls and began waving his hand back and forth quickly before his chest, a pained expression on his face. Mouthing the words 'Hot!' he looked down at the charred skin as his regenerative ability came into play, erasing the signs of the burn. Reaching for the girls, he easily brought them up to stand behind as he faced down the Evil Warriors. Talon almost made it to his snappy one-liner, but Adora's angry words caught him cold as her finger poked him.

"You are _so _dead when this is done."

Teela nodded at that, more then eager to fight as she unsheathed her blade, and imagining the various torture techs she knew that would be used on Talon later that day. Bearing her blade, Teela took a single step forward before Talon had both herself and Adora hanging about three inches off the ground.

Staring them right in the eye, he spoke calmly and quickly, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument. "You two have already fought them today, your tired and bloody. Leave them to me, or so help me I will knock your heads together and force you to stay out of it." With that, he dropped them to the ground and shot forward, blades springing to life in his hands. Waving the blades back and forth, he sent waves of lightning at the enemies before him.

Skeletor and Trike leapt from the line of fire, while Lyn simply stood her ground, her shields taking the hits with only a moderate strain. Trap-jaw dodged to the side, while Beast-man, Whiplash, and Mer-man took the strikes full on, sending them flying back as the lightning shocked them to the core. The looks on their faces were priceless as the energy ripped through them, leaving a numb, slightly tingly sensation behind.

Lyn launched a series of pink strikes from Talon, who was forced to deflect the hits away from the girls. Leaping high into the air he traded a blow with Skeletor, the clash sounding in the still air. Flipping mid-air he dodged Trikes return fire, a lance of lightning his only reward for his attempts. Rolling as he landed, the lightning gathered around him, the ball jettisoned away as Skeletor landed, its power tearing the ground as it furrowed through the earth.

Skeletor simply let a pulse of power out, easily shattering the balls form, the released energy blasted a gust of wind that ruffled his cape. Smirking as he lowered his Ram-staff, golden energy flowed like water over the ground, seeping into every crack, falling deep beneath the surface. Broadly smiling, he turned the staff skyward, and the earth erupted. Huge chunks lifted, tall spikes shot up, and long roots twisted about.

Talon fell as the stone beneath him took off like a rocket, other large pieces floating about him in a sort of chaotic order. Standing, he saw Skeletor atop a much smaller one, flitting about like a fly, easily alighting to a higher clump. With only a grin, a blue-white bolt tore the air as it passed through where Skeletor had been only a moment before.

"_Damn it." _Talon bitterly thought, his gaze racing about trying to pinpoint Skeletor's new position. Running for the nearest platform, he vanished, only to reappear atop the chunk of stone, almost twenty feet straight up. With the same flickering move, he continued hopping from stone to stone, never more then about twenty feet at a time.

His next step was the first mistake. Skeletor's energy blasts rained down on him, each blast that he dodged and deflected blowing divots out of the floating earth. Leaping to the side and rolling back to his feet, Talon let loose several beams, only to scowl as they were harmlessly deflected to the side by Skeletor's shields. The same electricity which was whipping around his feet now encompassed his hands, claws of blue-white lightning forming.

With a grin he jumped and flickered, then again and again, until he had reached the same platform as Skeletor rested upon. Smiling as he looked on his enemy, Talon spoke swiftly, knowing that a lull would not last long. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had a fun fight?"

Skeletor was needless to say, a little thrown by that statement. "You think that this is a game?!" He roared, angry punctuating every word "I'll show you what a battle really is like!" With that, he summoned forth his power, golden energy flowing around him like a wave, the aura visible to any who looked upon his powerful frame. Without a second thought for what he was about to unleash, Skeletor slammed his hands into the earth, waves of golden light cascading around him in a beautiful light show that seeped into the cratered earth before disappearing completely.

Silence held all in its cold embrace for a long moment, only to be broken by Teela. "Umm, what was that?"

Skeletor was looking a little put out, but waved her to silence, saying only: "Give it a second, it'll kick in."

A low rumble filled the air, the ground shaking as cracks raced away from where Skeletor's hands had hit, ripples, like that of a stone tossed into a still pond, waved across the now soft stone. From beneath the stone came a tearing, crunching of rock and bone. Hands, free of the muscle and bone that had adorned them in life, burst from the earth, the fallen armies of ages past moving with the unholy power that Skeletor now commanded.

Talon watched, eyes wide as the heads and bodies of the dead rose from the barren dirt all around the small group of the living. Rusted swords and spears, axes and hammer, rotted bows and maggot eaten cloth hung from their frames, a unearthly golden glow emanating from their eyes and mouths. A deep moan, reverberating from their rotting throats, echoed across the glade.

"Oh, Fuck."


End file.
